The Longest Road
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The Champion of Kirkwall wasn't the only one who fled Lothering during the Blight. There was also a dashing, handsome young apostate who left for the shores of Kirkwall on that day. Tall, short temper, blue eyes that blazed like fire, wielding a staff carved from dragonbone. And did I mention he was a blood mage? NarutoxfemHawkexBethany. As told by Varric!
1. Maleficarum

_There are men who struggle against destiny, only to achieve an early grave. _

_There are men who flee destiny, only to have it swallow them whole._

_ And there are men who embrace destiny, and do not show their fear._

_**Origin**_

They had him surrounded.

Theirs was a dreadful lot; blood-stained lips chapped and chaffing against serated teeth, fangs that hungered for flesh. His flesh. Though they were stood upright like men did, were armored like men would be, and wielded swords in the same way you might expect of an untrained peasant, these abhorations were the furthest things from the truth, a grisly, sickly truth that swarmed in on a single man from all sides, threatening to devour him at any moment.

These were darkspawn.

Trapped within their midst, a robed man fought for his very life. He fought and fought and fought, ripostingwith his staff and parrying with his shortsword, never resting, never still, for fear of what might happen should he tarry too long.

Then the unthinkable occurred.

One of them struck a lucky blow, its serrated fingers finding_-tearing-_the cowl from his face with terrifying ease. The robed warrior lurched back, stunned for a moment, a thin jet of blood sluicing down a whiskered cheek. Thinking itself to be victorious, the hurlock surged forward, ready to bring its mighty battle axe down for the kill. Then a blade found the fiend's face and brought an end to that gruesome grimace forever with a decapitation as swift as it was brutal.

The silent stranger skipped backward, wincing, his face exposed now to the blighted sunlight which he so abhored.

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, cheeks that had once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense. His face had hardened, his visage freed of the baby fat that had plagued him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face bore a series of angry red lines from left ear to right, drooping down his chin and neck and lips, which pursed now into a scowl as he flung a hand forward, two fingers jutting prominently outward.

"May the void take you!" He snarled, the oath invoking ancient words of power, triggering his talent. "And grind you unto dust!"

A great and angry tear wrought itself across the veil; because suddenly, there was fire within his fingertips. Not just fire. A bolt of light, _lightning_ arced through him, spreading to the unfortunate foes that had drawn to close. They writhed beneath the unspeakable fury of the heavens, unable to attack nor defend; betrayed by their own metallic armor as tendril after tendril of righteous wrath spread between them and left them charred.

Then he ceased his assault, and reached to the flames. They came, joyfully.

Someone was screaming, a terrible scream compounded a hundred times by the orange curtain that seemingly ripped his human form asunder, shaking every broken branch and shattered stump upon the great plain in which he had become laughed and flung his arms out. As they passed in front of him, he saw that his skin had totally disappeared beneath the all-absorbing wriggling blackness. Nor did the flames stop at the bounds of his body. They lashed out from his arms_-out farther and farther, like great wings-_and came down on either side, barely registering the darkspawn's last desperate attacks.

_**"Begone!"**_

He felt them crunch beneath those mighty wings like beetles popping under his boot. Their bodies broke like shells and the softness within was ground to gory smears on the decks below. And throughout it all, not a single drop of blood spattered upon him. Any moisture that dared near this demonic angel of death simple evaporated. He was truly death incarnate; come to reclaim what had been lost; come to deliver doom and death to all those who opposed him.

The flames sang power and hatred and strength. _It is vile, and I love it._

Eventually, he became aware of others.

As he spun and stabbed and struck, he gradually noticed their prescence. There, edging toward the plateau and the preoccupied horde, was a group of refugees. He knew that they were refugees only because he'd seen Lothering, and he saw the anxiety etched into each of their faces. They were surprisingly few in number; amongst them two young girls, a boy, two women, and...

His eyes bulged.

_'Maker have mercy! A templar! Here, of all places!'_

For a moment, he genuinely considered killing them outright. Then he saw the wound. Someone, or rather, something, had rent him a viscious gash from shoulder to hip, that wound would forever deprive him of his sword arm, though it did relatively little to explain why his shield was being carried by another. He, like the second woman, strayed to ward the back, carefully to stay out of the path of the enroaching horde.

But as his disbelief piqued, so to did his interest. The two slightly older women were of little no interest with him, although the red-haired one fought quite valiantly with sword and shield, he noted that, while she found the darkspawn with reckless abandon, she also made great effort not to stray too far from the templar's side. She was guarding him he realized, with a wave of bitterness and digust so vile that he nearly melted a genlock on the spot, such was his rage.

She was guarding a templar.

As defensive as her approach was, it limited her effectiveness, which, could have been devastating, had she not been so single-minded in her protection. She struck out only a hairsbreadth from those darkspawn who neared the fringes at the fray; just enough to keep them at bay. That was not enough for the mage, nor was it satisfying. Why was it that she guarded a templar, and essentially reduced her role in this conflict?

It was infuriating.

Yet the two girls-they looked so very much alike that they surely must be sisters-were not quite so lethargic in their response. Both he noted, bore a staff, and both, were just as quick to join the fray almost as much as the boy_-poor lad must've been their brother-_was eager to prove himself. He was foolish and reckless and the magi did not pity him one iota of a difference as he charged headlong into the fray, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

Ultimately, it was the sisters that warranted his attention. As did the first bolt of fire that carromed off the darkspawn nearest to him, utterly incinerating the creature. Sparing the offending caster an apprehensive glance, he was relieved to find that the next attack, a cascading shower of icy sparks, strayed a bit further from his physical being. Now, now it made perfect sense.

They, the girls, were magi.

Incredibly inexperienced and not entirely well trained magi, granted, but magi none the less. Already, he could feel his initial contempt for the refugees ebbing somewhat. The likelihood that they knew his identity remained likely however, and thus, he was determined to remain on guard. That readiness, the ability to move at a moments notice, was the only thing that saved his life when the ogre came pounding up the path, bearing down on him with teeth bared and horns lowered.

It all happened so fast.

One moment he'd and the refugees had stood their ground before the beast. The next, the scattered, like so many doves, fluttering off to the sides of the plateau and beyond, in an attempt to escape the marauding creature. The boy was nearly trampled to death, such was his haste. The templar and his flannel-haired guardian emerged likewise but unscathed nonetheless, as did the elder of the two sisters, coming out of her roll into a practiced crouch, a bolt of fire already searing forth from her hand.

It carromed harmlessly off the ogre's hide and into the ground. The beast whirled, with otherwordly speed, the back of its armored fist rippling across the young woman's jaw and hurtling her across the plateau. She flew. Literally. One moment she'd been hunched over into a crouch, the next, her back met the trunk of a withered tree with an audible thump, and she was defeated.

Alas, the ogre seized chose that moment upon the most unlikely of targets. Instead of pursuing the elder of the two sisters, or turning its attention upon the boy who rushed it in a foolhardy charge, it turned its attention upon mother and daughter. The younger of the two sisters stood between it and its prey. A pair of fireballs slammed into the chest of the beast and for a moment it staggered, and it seemed as though the day would be won.

Then the ogre reached down for the younger sister, seizing her in one gargantuan fist. With a primal bellow it, crushed her against the soil, then threw her aside as if she were nothing and left her there to bleed out in a puddle of her own blood. The magi watched and he felt his heart wrench at the sight. Poor thing. She never had a chance. A mortal held no power over such a creature; not even a normal mage could hope to stand up to such a beast.

"Bethany!" Her sister screamed; it was a terrible, keening sound.

The ogre ignored the sister's screams for her fallen sibling, it came for the mother, reaching down with blatant intent. A snarling stream of golden light flared across its eyelids before it could to the dastardly deed however. The flare came not from the boy, not from the shield maiden nor her templar friend, nor either of the fallen sisters, but from the unamed magi

_"Here!"_ He bellowed, thing lines of blood slimming his arms, sweeping up his wrists, running into his armored fists. "Over here you gutless genlock!"

_That_ got its attention.

The magi was already tracing the bloodied lines acros the runes of his forearm. He felt the power of his blood flow through the limbs, imbuing them with otherwordly strength; because the power needed to vanquish this ogre was a power beyond mortal measure. Without it, there could be no hope. For victory or otherwise. Even as the beast dealt its deadly deed, so too, had the mage dealt his own.

The beast came for him with a great and terrible bellow, horns lowered, clearly intending to skewer him. Instead, a hand seized upon its left shoulder. Then another upon the right, binding it in place with great and terrible travesty. Two hands, those of a giant, emerging from a pair of portals on either side of it. The ogre seemed to realize just what fate lay in store for it now; because abruptly it roared and bellowed and bucked, redoubling its efforts to break free as the iron gauntles inexorably tightened their girp.

With a great and terrible wrench, the ogre came apart at the seams.

Cleaved in two, the severed halves toppled to the earth, collapsing wetly upon one another. Severed, the halves of its face forever frozen in an expression of complete and utter terror, it lay there, decaying into an ever darkening pool of its own blood. The magi retracted his fists from the arcane portal, restoring them at the wrist as the large and undeniably powerful gauntlets faded.

Eventually, the wave of darkspawn ebbed, falling back under the assault lent to him by the strangers. He turned, aware of the sobbing, of the weeping, the wailing and all the moaning over the girl's depature from this world. Suddenly irate, he pushed into the group, rudely slamming his shoulder into the Templar, who had, until a moment ago, had been commending the girl's soul to the maker.

"Stand aside templar," He growled, his voice tumbling to a lower pitch. "She yet lives."

_"What?" _The man remained incredulous. "Look at her, how can you say that?"

"Maker's breath...the older woman, most likely the mother, breathed in disbelief. "Are you certain?"

"As I live and breathe." The blond magi nodded, dropping to his knees before Bethany's limp form. "There _is_ a chance for your daughter, but I must act."

Without further adeu, he laid hands upon her. For a terrifying second, he couldn't find her heartbeat. His spirits sank like a sinking stone. No. There was still time! Surely there was still enough time to save her life. There had to be. He would not allow himself to fail. Not again. Not after the last time...

_Ba-dump._

Her lifesigns were faint, but_...there!_

He breathed, willing health, substance, life itself, back into her fragile form. He saw the breaks and fractures where her ribs had been sundered, her lungs torn, filling up with rapidly welling pools of blood. He held his hands over her, igniting two coin-sized sphere of healing energy within the palms of his hands. Suddenly, and without warning, he plunged them into her chest; it was a sickening, squelching sound.

"Bethany," He murmurred, dimly recalling the name her sister had spoken, "Come back. Return to us..."

He withdrew them, the luminescent whisps had swollen to the size of his fists. They were now a swollen, angry red, and, judging by the look of the perplexed onlookers. The magi did not bother to explain their purpose. How were they to know that he had drawn all the pain and suffering from her body; supplanting it instead with the rich, vibrant vitality that she had once possesed. He dispelled the orbs and repeated the process three times, each time, leeching out more and more of the agony that'd so transfixed her lovely form.

"I bid you return!" The magi thundered, and suddenly, the still corpse beneath him spasmed. "Bethany!"

Bethany groaned; because suddenly, there was life within her lungs. She spat a congealed wad of blood into the soil and sat upright, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of a hand as she struggled to understand her sudden death, then revival. The magi who had restored her slumped, doubly and visibly exhausted from the efforts his ministrations had demanded of him. From there he turned his attention to the elder sister, who, still lay in a crumpled heap.

"Bethany!"

With a sob, her mother held her daughter close.

"Oh, maker bless you, stranger!"

_"Another apostate?"_ The wounded templar bemoaned himself. "Oh, and a blood mage no less! Maker have mercy on us all."

"And here I thought I'd kept myself inconspicious." The blond magi grumbled to himself.

"Wesley...The red-haired woman murmurred softly. "Dear, he saved us. The Maker understands...

"Well, yes, Aveline. I suppose you are right, in that regard...

Despite this, the cloaked magi merely painted a smile onto his face and shook his head.

"No thanks necessary." He stood woodenly, not taking enough care as he made his way over to the fallen sibling. When he finally got there, he was in He'd expected to find a corpse, sprawled out as she was. Instead, he found himself staring into a pair of impossibly turquious orbs, alarmlingly alert and all-too aware of him. Suddenly sheepish, he'd offered his hand to her, hoping that she might take it.

"Did anyone catch the number of that ogre?" She asked blearily.

The magi smiled.

"We're in the middle of a blight, girl." He stared at her when she refused to move. "Now isn't the time to be laying about."

"Really?" She replied, a small smile playing across the corners of her lips. "Suppose I just lay here? What then?"

"Then I carry you." He ammended lightly. "I've no idea who you are_-or think you are for that matter-_but, clearly you haven't the time for this, and neither do I." Without further adeu, he reached down, clasped her by the forearm, and forcibly hauled the girl to her feet.

"That trick back there...that was pretty handy." Hawke mumbled at length.

The mage laughed then, a deep chuckle that seemed to rumble up from low in his chest. "Indeed it is, friend Hawke and a handy one at that. Bounty hunters tend to kick in doors, robbers tend to ransack, and I, well, why should I bother fitting anywhere within the norm where fellow mages are concerned?" He waved a hand around dismissively as if he truly couldn't care less that he'd single-handedly killed an ogre.

And it was at that instant that the dragon came swooping down from her perch upon them, spewing flames into the encroaching darkspwan.

_These are the ones who will change the world._


	2. Origins

**A/N: WARNING! You'll need to know about dragon age and Naruto if you wish to truly understand this story! Been dabbling in Dragon Age lately. This is what I came up with after TROUNCING both games (after many hours mind you, of which I have very little) and, thoroughly enjoying the story myself, this beautiful little vixen of an idea presented itself unto me. This is just the introduction mind you, but, in case you have not noticed, the pairing, for lack of a better term, is primarily NarutoxHawke, with a bit of Bethany on the side, LOL. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I think Carver is a complete and totall ASS? Anywho...**

**...enjoy!**

_Origins_

The murky, dimly lit corridor echoed with three distinct sounds. The first to be heard was the double pairs of resounding metal boots. The second was the distinct sliding of dragging feet. The third sound was that of a dwarf's ragged breathing. He was being hauled by two human men in shining armor. Their breastplates were of fine and freshly polished wear. The insignia on their chests branded a single eye with fire escaping from its lidless pupil.

The dwarf, by comparison, bore tattered and worn leather clothes the colour of sand. The dusky brown vest was opened wide and belts snaked his lower torso. He had long, straight hair the same pallor as his clothes with the top half tied back with a leather band. He had a high, beaded necklace with a shell hanging from the center and he adjourned exactly three earrings; one on the left, and two on the right. They were gold, same as his eyes, which were at this point trained on the stone ground in front of him, most likely contemplating his escape options.

He was a crafty dwarf, to say the least.

Eventually, the men and their prisoner reached their destination. One iron-clad man kicked a wooden door open into what the dwarf first believed was an empty room. It was dark save for a dim ray of light coming from a lonely window many stories above the ground. At its center was a large wooden chair. It was only when he was shoved into that very uncomfortable seat did the dwarf finally speak.

"I've had gentler invitations," he grunted. His words ended in a dry cough and he had to clear his throat loudly. If he had just sit quietly, he would have heard the gentle rustle of pages and the slow breathing from a woman standing just shy of the dim light. The dwarf shook his head irritably and squinted into the endless darkness in before him, sensing her presence. The woman stepped forward, her boots made dull thuds on the floor.

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, seeker of the Chantry," she spoke clearly and with confidence. She bore the same armor as the men standing guard on either side of the dwarf's chair. Except her clothes were more elaborate, symbolizing her standing among the men. She had short, dark hair and glowing amber eyes. They seemed to be searching for something in the dwarf's gaze and he blinked hard, feeling a prickle of unease. This woman wanted to peer into his soul. She turned that steely gaze from him and nodded at the men, who abandoned the dwarf to his fate, closing the door on the way out. The dwarf forced nonchalance, referring to her introduction with a chuckle.

"And just what are you seeking," he inquired lazily. "Seeker?"

She was not to be brushed aside, he would soon learn.

"The Champion," she answered curtly. The dwarf's breath hitched. That did not go unnoticed.

"Which one?" he examined his fingernails, avoiding the woman's stare. She rushed forward and struck him; hitting his smirking face with a leather bound book. It fell open on his lap, forgotten for a moment; because the woman's blade was at his throat.

"Time to start talking, _dwarf!"_ she ordered, the thinnest venier of anger worming its way into the word. "They tell me you're good at it," with her venomous words, she turned her dagger down and stabbed it through the pages of the book. Dubiously, the dwarf lifted the book in his hands to observe the damage to the tome as she returned to her standing position a few feet from him.

With the woman's back to him, he said with a chuckle, "What do you want to know?" his voice was breathy from the near death experience. She turned back to him, eyes all but gleaming, gleaming with satisfaction.

"Everything," she demanded simply. "Start at the beginning," the dwarf stroked the pages of the book lovingly, with the blade still implanted in its heart. He did enjoy a good story. At length, his fingers curled around the handle and hilt; arresting the offending object and wrenching it free from the ancient pages. Tracing a finger alone its spine, he caressed its inner workings, laying his hands upon the finely wrought words and inhaling deeply.

"Well, it all started when The Champion first met the magi. Surrounded by Darkspawn-

"Bullshit!" She snapped before the story could unravel further. "That's not what really happened and you know it!"

The dwarf offered his shoulders with a shrug; in recompense for his temerity.

"Does that not match the stories you've been told, Seeker?"

"I'm not interested in stories." Stepping forward, she thrust an insolent finger into the dwarf's copulent chest hair. "I'm interested in the truth! There are lives at stake here! I will have the truth from you dwarf, one way or the other!"

The dwarf steepled his fingers, leaning into them.

"You'll have to hear the whole story, then...

* * *

><p>Kirkwall was rotten.<p>

Nay it was beyond rot. Kirkwall was decay, Kirkwall was corruption, it was a frothing cesspool of lawlessnesss; a pitiful postule of a city, whose attempts to create a semblance of order had failed since the downfall of the Tevinter Imperium. Here, in this city of chains, mages were imprisoned. They were scorned, ridiculed, treated as less than human, and, if they failed to obey the iron-clad Templars under Knight Commander Meredith, then they were deemed apostates.

And as apostates in Kirkrwall, they had no hope.

It was here, to this woeful city with its mournful statues and craggy peaks, that the blond magi found himself bound. Kirkwall. The City of Chains. A loathsome city, once ruled by the Tevinters, now supposedly part of the Free Marches after their slaves rebelled six centuries prior. The irony was not lost on him. If Kirkwall could be considered free any mage would not have to fear it and the terrors housed within its walls.

_'And here I am, about to walk into the belly of the beast.'_

The thought jolted through him; it was like lightning arcing down his spine. He didn't like this. Not at all. Torn somewhere between fight and flight, and, finding neither readily available, it was terrifying. It was the most base, horrible sensation in the world, and he loathed himself for it all the more. _No._ He couldn't falter. Not here. Not now, not when he had so much at stake, so much to lose...

**_"You're shivering again, boy."_**

The voice was soft; emerging as little more than a whisper in the back of Naruto's skull.

"Am I?" He half-sighed, suddenly aware of the bitter chill in the air. He turned, a blodo red iris reappearing over one shoulder, regarding the one who had spoken "No matter, I'll just turn up the heat, then." Before he could think to stop himself, he'd already snapped his fingers; igniting a flame the size of a small sovereign within his hand. Cradling it towards his chest, pressing the wamth into his body; the faint illumination became blatantly obvious to all those within the hold.

Too late, he realized his mistake.

_**"Are you sodding mad?"**_ The voice pressed again, more insistent this time, as if to berate him for his folly. **_"You'll burn the ship down and drown us both!"_**

"Like you nearly did that time in Orlais?" The magi mentally countered, suddenly aware of the many pairs of eyes leveling upon him and his seemingly one-sided discussion. "I knew you liked to tumble 'em and forget 'em, but damn...

**"Don't blame me!"** A tugging protest warred with his willpower for a moment longer, then subsided. **"Blame that pale-eyed serving wench and her feminine wiles!"**

"Oh sure, sure." He nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Sorry miss, I was possessed! I wasn't trying to rape, no, you at all! As a matter of fact, I find you quite endearing and most beautiful!" Now, he did giggle, almost breaking down into hysterics outright as the memory resurfaced. That had been the first, and the last time he'd ever dared too allow himself the pleasures of wine and women. Nevermore.

Not since...the incident.

**_"Bah!" _**It snorted, and the sound carried like thunder from within the darkest corners of his mind.**_ "Had I known you would be such a tempestuous host, I would never have agreed to such a merger in the first place!" _**Though half-hearted, the spirit's words held no small truth. Their union had been one of necessity, not convenience. She had no way of knowing that the charming young blond to whom she'd catered was really a possesed mage. Really, how could she have known? Had he been his normal typical audacious self that night, rather than languishing over his failures, certain to make sure there had been no inkling of the sinister taint eroding his very soul, things might have been more than a little different.

Then he'd gotten drunk...

...accidentally giving his _passenger_ a much needed chance to emerge.

He shuddered at the memory.

Aveline, the fair crimson-haired warrior whom he'd first met on the burning plains of Lothering, offered a disapproving frown when he met her gaze. He cringed away from her and her disapproval and sought to turn his attention elsewhere. Anywhere but here. He didn't want to dwell on his own impending doom, or the fact that he'd revealed himself to be a blood mage before the eyes of these poors sods only hours before.

Anything but that.

It didn't matter that he'd saved a life; and it certainly didn't help that the girl's mother continued to heap praises upon him, either.

Inevitably, his eyes set themselves upon the gallows once more.

"So then, this is Kirkwall?" the as-of-yet unamed asked his merry band of followers, most of whom weren't quite so merry at the moment. Mostly with good reason. Carver, younger brother to Hawke, and twin sister of Bethany, maintained his silent vigil from across the hold. Always watching. Always waiting. Never once did his gaze stray from the blond maleficarum who had saved his sisters; nor did his gaze hold the slightest iota of gratitude.

His sisters were another story.

Marian Hawke, eldest of the three, lifted her head from the tome that she was reading and smiled. Two fingers brushed a particularly thick strand of hair from her eyes, thusly removing the only obstacle eclipsing her beauty and warding the similarity away from that of her younger sister, Bethany. For a moment, it looked like she might've offered an opinion of her own

Bethany, the girl whose life he had wrested away from the void, stole a glance at him; her cheeks darkening as he caught that gaze and held it level within his own. He stared, until he was almost certain that she would speak, then he flung a staff at her.

"Here, catch!"

Bethany _yelped,_ flinging her hands up in defense as though the staff might bite her. When it did not, she was then left fumbling over the weapon for a terrifying second before she finally managed to secure a proper handhold on the offending item; a beautiful double-edged magister's staff. Colored the most pristine shade of porcelain white, its warm and yet yielding to the touch, the well-worn oak conforming to her hand upon contact, molding to a hairsbreadth of delicacy.

She knew, even without touching it; because the staff was made from lyrium.

Affixed to the center of the pole was a beautiful sapphire gilded within layer upon layer of silverlite and lyrium. It was as much a mage's weapon as it was a blade. She cradled it in her hands for a moment, marveling at the masterpiece that had just been beqeauthed to her. It was exquisite designed, its beauty bellying that of the charming charisma its possibly lyrium-addled owner possesed. What shores had this weapon seen? What horizons had it explored, what enemies had it vanquished!

Finally, she blinked, her expression becoming one of questioning concern.

"Wait, why are _you_ giving _me_ your staff?"

The blonde's good mood soon sombered, then turned dour.

_**"You gonna tell her?"**_ The voice asked, its curiosity momentarily piqued.

_'No.' _Naruto mentally aquescied._ 'Not everything. I'd sooner meet my end in the Gallows than tell her the whole story.'_

**_"This is the thanks I get for bringing that wench back to life? You could at least let me have my fun..."_**It drifted back into melancholy when it felt the subsuquent surge of disbelief and ire. 

'_Knock it off you perverted fox! Your other points are valid, but I'm not going to ask her to join us just so I can get laid!'_

"**Well you should! We've been living like a damned monk for the last two years ever since that bitch dumped us and I'm sick of it! I wanna see some action!"**

'_Enough, I'm not having this conversation with you right now!' _Naruto shouted back with righteous anger before turning his attention back to Bethany.

"Because I am hunted." He began, his voice little more than a whisper, heard only between the two of them. "There are some...undesirable individuals seeking me and I would rather remain inconspicuous and loathed amongst these people than be known and welcome amongst them." Bethany helpfully scooted closer prompting a charigned grin from the magi who'd gone by as many names as he had fingers and toes.

"Why are you being hunted?" she asked.

The magi flipped his hands over, palms upward toward the metal-grated ceiling of the hold. Emblazoned upon either palm was the sigil of what looked like a leaf, carved down into the very essence of his flesh. Scrawled across these singular markins, a series of thorny brambles stretched upward from his wrists, circling his arms, rounding his elbows and, gradually, eventually tapering off into a series of markings that rounded his fingertips.

"Because my talents are desired by many." He answered flatly, reaching into his pouch. "In the past they have been useful. Now, they hound me for what I am. But I digress."

Tugging on a pair of worn, fingerless gloves, he turned his attention back to Bethany.

"For the extent of my stay in Kirkwall, no one must know that I am a mage." He explained. "I have no desire to visit The Gallows anytime soon." He paused then, lingering on Bethany, then her sister, Hawke, for what felt like an eternity. "Then again, neither of you should reveal yourselves while we are here." A fact that was glaringly quite obvious, given the bloodied robes that he still wore from their last battle in Ferelden. He'd refused to change; leaving most of them to cringe from the unpleasant aroma that the taint-eroded garments still exuded.

"Do you understand?" he repeated blackly. "This is my secret. A secret that no mage must know, save yourself and perhaps your sister. Certainly not your mother, and mostly not your brother, either."

"So then, what would you have us _normal_ folk do once we reach fair Kirkwall?" An unplesant voice groused from the other side of the hold. Knowing who had spoken, the magi needn't have bothered to turn. But he did turn, and it was a genial face that he presented toward Carver, Bethany's twin and, by default, Hawke's younger brother. Somehow, the boy had managed to make their journey to Kirkwall even more intolerable than it already was; what with having three apostates_-one far more dangerous than the others-_ onboard a ship; to which they'd been ferried by the Witch of the Wilds herself.

"I'd prefer that we all temain inconspicous." The magi's brisk and terse answerment came. "Although, with that petulant pout of yours, it might prove too much for you."

Bethany couldn't help herself; she giggled.

"Says the mage." The younger brother of Hawke groused irritably. "Sister, I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"Well if you'd like," Naruto began lightly, "You could always throw yourself overboard and save us the trouble."

"You first!" Carver snapped back.

"Carver!" Their mother immediately chastised. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him...

The magi said nothing, but his granite grey gaze inevitably slid to Hawke, clearly seeking her counsel. He gestured furtively, the words escaping him as he sought her advice; whatever it might be. Much like Bethany, her sister seemed to be on the verge of breaking out into giggles. A fact that did not escape the maleficarum. Well, he supposed, it was rather humorous after all; although he hadn't intended it to be.

"What would you have us do then, Hawke?"

"Storm the keep, swords swinging?" Jested Hawke, her light, airy tone, as always, proving to be a balm for his spirit. She was light-hearted for a mage and she'd every reason to be. Her little sister had been restored to life right before her very eyes, after all. That was enough to brighten anyone's day. Yes, she'd lost friends, family, and her home to the Darkspawn, but somehow, she perservered.

Naruto laughed aloud, his sorrow momentarily forgotten.

"Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret." Aveline murmurred thickly. "Which one is it then, Hawke?" Clearly, she was incapable of

"That's enough." The blond magi rumbled; the sound was low, coming from deep within his chest. "Both of you, stop bickering." In a flash he sprang to his feet and in the next he'd firmly inserted himself between the two of them; his back to Hawke, facing forward at Aveline. He glowered down at her and waited, waited for the inevitable outburst that was bound to come roiling forth like a great and angry tempest.

He hadn't been able to save Wesley. To do so required a magic beyond what even that of a maleficarum's could produce. The only way _the only known way_ to survive the taint was to become a Grey Warden. Of that, and that alone, blood magic was incapable. He could raise the dead. He could heal the worst of wounds. But for all his power, he could not, he simply could not, contend with the taint of the darkspawn.

He just wasn't that powerful.

She gathered her full strength to strike him; he blew in her face.

Aveline's thoughts scattered as if that puff had been a hurricane.

He said nothing.

Naruto looked into her eyes and deep within his eyes was something that made her want to gibber like a madwoman. It was like staring at the night sky after learning for the first time that the stars were not pinpricks in the raiment of heaven, but each its own sun, billions of leagues distant. To stare into this man's eyes was to realize how small one was.

"We are done." At length, Naruto spoke.

_"What?"_

"We are done fighting." He repeated dully, bracing his footing as a low rumble passed through the underbelly of the ship. "Understand?" They'd docked, she realized, and yet she was still unable to tear her gaze away from the burning man before her.

It brought her back; back to their escape from Ferelden...

* * *

><p><em>(Days before)<em>

The flames were searingly, scorchingly hot.

"Well well, what have we here?" The stranger asked herself, peering down at the lot of them as if they were insects to be inspected then crushed underfoot. "It used to be we never got visitors to the wilds; but now it seems they arrive in hordes." Amusement flitted across the features of her face; belatedly leaving the party to realize a joke had just been made on their behalf.

_"Festis bei umo canavarum."_

The blond mage cursed in a language that neither brother nor sister recognized.

"Andraste's great flaming ass," Carver hissed out, "What the hell was that?"

"It means you will be the death of me." The blond magi snapped back. "Now, would you please plug up that gawping hole you call a mouth and listen?"

Aveline was a bit more _reserved_ in her objections.

"Maker perserve us." She murmurred aloud, risking a percursory glance first to the strange creature that had saved them; then back to her ailing husband. If the discrepancy offended her, then the dragon-woman did little to show it. Instead, her grey gaze swept over them all, taking in first the crude expression worn by the weakened Wesely, the terse, unexpected snarl the blond magi offered, and the sheer disbelief of the remainder of the party.

Her lips drew up into a small smile.

"If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know that you are heading in the wrong direction." She turned, golden amber iris lazily regarding the tense posture of the magi who, as of yet, refused to speak so much as a word in her prescence. Now he raised his gaze to meet that of the strange being who was either a witch, or a dragon. There was a strange semblance of what felt like _defiance_ seething behind those laconic orbs of sapphire and scarlet, almost as if they were glowing...

"Wait!" He almost rounded on Bethany when she cried out, so astounded was he by her ignorance. "You can't just leave us here!"

_"Can I not?" _

The shapeshifter paused, regaling them with a glorious view of her backside for a moment longer. Then she turned and her eyes were hard as flint; a sharp contrast to the soft liquid that was her voice:

"I spotted a most curious sight. A mighty ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat?" Intrigued, her golden gaze smoldered upon the magi for a moment longer before it slid aside to outspoken apostate. "But now my curiousity is sated and thanks to that maleficarum, you are safe...for now. Is that not enough?" Thankfully, Wesley hadn't the strength to reach for his blade; because if he had then a templar would currently be headless.

_**"I bid you be silent, woman!"**_

The blond magi snarled, teeth gnashing together with a sudden sharpness that belied the bestiality of his behavior. But that was all. He did not grow horns, nor did fire sprout from his skin, nor was he left a deformed husk of his former self. Sapphire yielded to scarlet, twin pinpricks of crimson that glinted in the early evening light and promised an eternity of pain for those that dared trespass.

"Do not bare your fangs at me, boy." The dragon woman quirked an eyebrow at this sudden spout of anger, seemingly unamused by the vehemence with which he had offered in recompense for her temerity. Beneath that gaze he wilted, regaining some semblance of normacly. "It was you who first made the pact with that creature, not I. Now that I mention it, how has that fox been as of late? I take it the two of you are getting along well?"

Abruptly Naruto paled, and found the dirt beneath his soles to be absolutely fascinating.

Bethany's jaw dropped a little.

"Did I hear correctly? You are an...abomiation?"

The mage half-turned, regarding her with eyes as strange and matchless as the sun and moon. The left remained as clear as the deep blue sea. The right however, had turned a strange and brooding scarlet, upheaving the iris of said eye into a vertical slit that practically _oozed_ malevolence. Then the magi blinked and the mismatching hues of scarlet and sapphire faded, returning to a faded, war-weary blue.

"Apostate maleficarum, what's the difference?" Hawke shrugged lightly, her tone suddenly airy. "We owe ours lives to him. You, most of all, Bethany." Beneath the scrutinizing gaze of her elder sibling, Bethany felt her cheeks darken substantially; left warring with the opposing forces of relief and disgust that welled up within her breast. Eventually in exasperation, she decided to settle with the former, rather than the latter.

At length, she painted a smile upon her face.

"Thank you."

The blond magi blinked, releasing the tension in his shoulders with such suddeness that the life leached from his face. It was like looking at two entirely opposite entities, each warring for control of the same body. Bethany saw this, her mind flashing back to the brutal ease with which the magi had halved the ogre, then the tender ministrations thatd nursed her back to health and returned her from being forever lost into the veil.

This man was an abomination.

And yet, he still held human form. He spoke, thought, reasoned even, as if he were just that, a human.

Was it truly possible for such a being to exist?

"You needn't thank me." He relented at last, sagging, as if the words somehow left him drained. "What I did for you was well within my power to do. I simply decided to act as

"I still wanted to say it."

"Knowing that I have saved a soul as pure as yours from the Fade is a reward in and of itself." Then the blond magi smiled; it was a warm, gentle gesture, one that he needn't have bothered to reciprocate, but nevertheless, reciprocate he did. "However, your gratitude is most appreciated, serah." He inclined his head in polite deference toward them, and the gesture was not lost on the sisters.

Nor was it on Carver.

The magi blinked; his eyes closing and opening slowly.

"I have gone by many names, brother of friend Hawke." His mouth quirked in wry amusement. "Once, I would have you call me Naruto. Given the current circumstances, well, I suppose _Arashi_ will suffice."

"I've got my eye on you."

Naruto's smile was positively beatified.

"And I you, friend Carver."


	3. Aftermath

**_A/N: This is what I get for watching Naruto annd playing Dragon age! I couldn't help but to notice the appalling lack of crossovers in that section, which is what prompted this idea. That, and my extreme hate for templars. Sorry if it is short, as I am striving to update all of my stories as best as I can!_**

**_Aftermath_**

Bethany had just come face to face with her worst nightmare.

Clad in heavy plate, towering over her, the templar refused to let her pass.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" A voice like liquid lifted the air between them. "Oh, my. It seems that I am."

He caught the knife, tip to finger.

Flipped it again.

Caught.

Flipped.

Caught.

There standing in the shadows, a

Faced with one of the foremost mercenaries of the Red Iron, the templar suddenly found himself stonewalled. And when one considering the fact that this mercenary had seen fit to bring a few of his fellows along, it only added more weight to his already considerable prescence. His silverlite armor gleamed harshly in the sunlight threatening to scald her eyes and burn her face.

"I-I was just...

...moving along." Naruto drawled, his fingers brushing the hilt of one of the _many_ silverlite daggers dangling from his belt. "You were moving along, right?" Faced with the wrath of his blade, the man quailed. "See, we just bought these, and it'd be such a _shame_ if my boys and I had to get them dirty, you know?" He made no mention of the fact that the Knight Commander_-Red Iron or no-_wouldn't take kindly to having one of her men murdered in broad daylight; because he let the man's own irrational fear of his own death do the work for him.

Bethany watched terror twist the eyes behind that helmet; watched, as Naruto drubbed his fingers across the hilt of his blade, watched, as the silence hung between them until the tempestuous templar all but choked on it. Judging by the offended sound he made, Bethany couldn't help but wonder if the man really _was_ choking.

"Y-Yessir!"

"Move along now." Naruto made a shooing motion with the figners of his left hand. "We wouldn't want this to turn ugly now, would we?"

"N-Nossir!"

"Good lad." Naruto beamed, all smiles and sunshine once more. "Do send the Knight Commander my regards."

"S-Sir!" The templar blurted out, all too eager to distance himself from the imfaous "Crimson Cutthroat" let the guards handle him and to the void with the rest! He was loathe to test himself against such an oppoent foe, especially when said foe was bearing down on him with daggers drawn and intent to kill. Before the latter could make good on his threat however, the templar scurried around the corner, darting out

"Th-Thank you." Bethany blurted out. "For a moment there I thought-**!**

Naruto rounded on her, moving with a speed that Bethany had not thought possible. One moment he'd been yards away, watching the templar beat a hasty retreat. The next, smoldering swirls of sapphire and scarlet swelled before her vision, blotting out all else. Belatedly, Bethany realized that Naruto _wasn't_ angry._ He was sodding furious._ Furious, for her risking herself perhaps, as she couldn't think of any thing else that would so easily draw his ire. Regardless, Naruto was positively livid with her. He made a curt motion toward his men; and as one they scattered, taking to the streets in search of potential clients. Naruto, however, remained.

_"What were you thinking?"_ he hissed.

Bethany was taken aback, such was the fury in his eyes.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Using your powers in public." He seized her wrist, upturning her palm, revealing the faint glow of mana that still lingered there; the all-too obvious sign that one was a mage, not some hapless refugee as one might have claimed when presented with such evidence to the contrary. "You fool!" He chastised, "If I hadn't been here, the templars would have carted you off to the Circle and we'd all be none the wiser for it! And for what? All to heal the wound of some sodding drunk? Are you mad!"

"And what would you have me do then?" Bethany felt the need to defend herself, despite being in the wrong. "Leave him there to die?"

"Yes!" Naruto hissed! "Better he die than I be the one to tell your sister that you were taken by templars!"

"URGH!" Naruto snarled, but made no move to strike her. Instead, he jammed the daggers into their sheathes, only to inexplicably draw another. He flipped it upright, tossing the blade to the skies in a wide, vertical arc. Bethany followed it with her gaze watching it sail end over end before hurtling down to earth once more. She couldn't help but to wince as Naruto extended his hand, palm upright toward the plummeting weapon.

He caught the knife, tip to finger.

Flipped it again.

Caught.

Flipped.

Caught.

He repeated this several times, refusing to meet her gaze, his eyes fixated upon the silvery steel as he rhythymically repeated the motion. Bethany said nothing. She knew the risks of interrupting his little ritual; this age old habit he'd adopted and refined over the years. In times of great duress, instead of turning his attention inward the blond would take out a blade and try to catch it upon the tip of his finger. Oftentimes, he would succeed in this task. The one time he had failed...well it would certainly explain the smooth solitary scar that lined the edge of his forearm.

And so Bethany watched and she waited, her turquoise gaze gently following the flight of the blade as it rose and descended and ascended yet again. Each time, he caught the tip upon his forefinger. Each time, he did not draw blood. Her gaze trailed across his face, noting the intense look of concentration his now slitted crimson irises. They held, for what felt like an eternity, before sapphire swallowed scarlet and his eyes resumed their normal shape. And still Naruto continued to flip the dagger. And _still_ Bethany held her silent vigil, looking on in silent fascination as the mage-turned-assassin practiced his craft.

_'Surely he can't keep this up forever.'_

The last time someone had seen fit to interrupt him, they'd been stabbed to death. Such was his nature; the nature of a beast in human form. Of a maleficarum. At times that maleficarum could be kind, caring, loving even. Then there were times when he looked as though he scarcely even recognized her; times in which she no longer saw sapphire, but rather scarlet, and the hidden yearning in those eyes would become so prevalent that she would be hard-pressed to ignore it. Those lapses were few and far between, but it was impossible to deny that they _did_ happen.

And each time, she saw those gentle orbs of smiling sapphire dissolve into sinister scarlet, Bethany could not bring herself to be afraid. Neither for that matter, could her sister Marian. The same could not be said of Carver, however. On the one occasion that Naruto had relapsed in Carver's prescence, the boy had nearly soiled himself from fear. That was the terrible truth of what Naruto was. Neither human nor demon but something torn between the two realms; denied solace in one, and tormented in the other.

"Are you alright?" She asked at last, beginning to fear for the object of her affections.

Naruto nodded stiffly.

"Though I'd feel better if you didn't land yourself in danger whenever I turn my back."

"You'd never let them take me." Bethany pointed out teasingly. She pushed him, smiling, as he caught the dagger and allowed himself to be moved. "Would you?" Her voice wavered a bit at the end, warbling as she considered the possibility that this man might someday betray her if she pushed him too far.

The lad looked dubious.

"Perhaps," He mumbled.

Bethany feigned horror.

"You fiend!" She slapped at him, the blowing falling harmlessly upon the leather jerkin of his hunting vest. "I'm telling Hawke!"

Naruto scoffed at her, but the anger had already leached from his eyes. She was right, as always. Just last week Bethany had fallen ill during one of her many outings with her siblings and Naruto_-with an astounding number of herbs, poultices, and no use of magic whatsoever-_had been the one to nurse her back to near perfect health. While this had little to no bearing on their current situation, the fact remained that he'd sooner see himself quartered and hanged before let harm befall the sisters Hawke.

As much as he might not want to admit it, they were dear to him.

Naruto had done rather well for himself in the last year, all things considering. Right hand to Meeran himself, the apostate didn't shy from the bloody work thrust upon him by his new master, so long as it wasn't tantamount to hunting down mages. Whereas Hawke's family had already paid off their debts to Meeran, the blond apostate seemed quite content with his new lifestyle change. It kept the voices_-and the demon-_in his head at bay, and it afforded him an opportunity to look after Bethany.

"Be that as it may," He smiled, "I wouldn't use magic for awhile."

"But the templars-

"Most templars are like that one, Bethany." Flippantly, he returned the dagger to its sheathe. "More bark than bite. Most," He added, softly, his gaze turning distant, "But not all."

"And the rest?" Behany asked, tentatively, fearing the answer, yet wanting to know all the same. Naruto fixed her with a cold, soulless stare, and for a moment, Bethany was reminded of the slaughter he'd wreaked on the ogre who'd nearly slain her. She loved Naruto dearly_-at times more than her siblings-_but it was at times such as these that she was reminded of his power and that he was not one to be trifled with so easily.

"Those are the one's you kill."

With that, Naruto started to silently move away. She quickly turned and reached out with her hand, grabbing his forearm. He froze. She took his hand and brought it slowly up to her face. His fingers cradled her cheek gently, fearfully, almost as if he expected she would vanish into a dream. Then he rushed forward, snatching her up in his arms and embracing Bethany with an urgency that almost overwhelmed her.

Bethany felt her cheeks darken.

"Naruto...

"Don't ever do that again." he whispered into her hair. "Do you understand me, Bethany?"

For a moment her feelings threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't _really _need to go on that Deep Roads expedition now, did she? Even if they could somehow come up with the fifty sovereigns needed to fund it, did it really matter? So long as she had him, so long as he was always here, she was happy. Oh, if only he knew how she felt! How she had come to feel for him during their time together! Alas, he knew nothing of her feelings. She'd thought of telling him for some time now, but each time an opportunity tried to present itself_-such as this one-_she failed spectacularly.

"Naruto...I-

She shook her head.

_"I understand."_

**A/N: Aaaaand the storyline begins to pan out in earnest as of next chapter! I felt inclined to introduce the beginning of Naruto's relationships with the ladies of course, and I hope you enjoyed it! Apparently he's very protective of Hawke and little Bethany. **

**Bethany: I am most certainly not li-_oh._ Are we talking dirty again?**

**Naruto: *Nosebleed***

**Bethany: Oh no! Are you hurt, Naruto?**

**Me:...Seriously? *****Slaps self in face* Honestly Beth, sometimes you're worse than Merrill!**

**Naruto: *growls darkly* DON'T INSULT BETHANY!**

**Me:... *Pales* Okaaaaay, I'll just be over here typing up the next chappy. Don't mind me...**

**R&R! =D**


	4. To Earn a Sovereign

**A/N: Gah! I've been away for so damn long! Damn job, I totally hate it. Seriously, FUCK my job. I won't say where I work, but they royally screwed me over last night. Making me work late past when I was due to leave by myself and shit...alright, rant over. Sorry about that. **

**Anywho, is what I get for watching Naruto and playing Dragon age! I couldn't help but to notice the appalling lack of crossovers in that section, which is what prompted this idea. That, and my extreme hate for templars. I'm terribly excited for the new game, and hopefully that'll spur me to update these stories ever more! Sorry if it is short, as I am striving to update all of my stories as best as I can! And with that...**

**...away we go! Witch and the Warden is next on my update list, as is Undertaker! And be sure to read Sword Art Online: Undying! Its one of my newer fics and its a great read XD**

_"Crazy? Me? No, I'm not crazy, I just tend to think...outside of the box."_

_~?_

**To Earn a Sovereign**

_"Are you suicidal?"_

"Perhaps." Naruto cocked his head aside like a dog listening to a new sound, stifling a quiet laugh. "After all, I do have a tendency to go overboard during a fight."

"I wasn't talking about that," she sniffed, shooting him a glare. "I'm asking why you insist on riling me."

"Why, its just so much fun to poke you, big girl!"

"And this has nothing to do with your fascination about my hair." she deadpanned, turning to look him in the eye as they walked. The apostate was careful to stay well out of arm's reach, just in case her sword arm got a little twitch. Hawke felt herself smile at the sight. Not Aveline. After that last question, she seemed about to blow her pretty little top. The guardswoman was normally a patient, stoic sort, but, whenever the erstwhile human abomination got involved, that patience seemed to fly right out the window.

It was kind of cute, really.

"What can I say," the mage shrugged, twirling his staff. "I love the color orange. And you wear it so well...

Aveline's voice dropped in a low warning.

_"What exactly are you implying?"_

"Oh, nothing." he whistled tunelessly, shamelessly.

"If these "nothing" of yours involve peeking on me again..." she left the sentence unfinished, but her blade rose an inch ou tof its scabbard.

The blond staggered as though he'd been struck.

"You wound me, serah!"

"I'm about to!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay," he relented, raising his hands in surrender. "I can tell when I've pushed too deep." Scarred lips twitched at the end of his sentence.

Aveline's cheeks burned brighter than her hair.

"Maker, you're insufferable!"

A pointed silence followed those words, pregnant with worry. Aveline looked like she wanted to skewer him where he stood. Perhaps she really would this time. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to provoke her merely on a whim Hawke knew; but if he kept prodding her about sensitive matters such as her dislike of corruption, he was bound to taste the steel of her blade someday. She supposed she should be grateful that they were on speaking terms at _all_ given the ugly matter of Wesley that'd stood between them for so long.

Still...it was rather amusing to see them squabble. How they were going to make those fifty sovereigns without killing one another, well...that was another matter. Despite Varri's ingenuity this far, they'd only managed to raise a measly five gold pieces. Magic, it seemed, was only good for getting them into trouble. Hopefully they'd be able to find some golds on the bandits they were about to attack. An ambush, to counter an ambush-the irony wasn't lost on them.

"So," Naruto began slowly as they crept along the coast, "Can we establish that you're not goign to kill me in my sleep, guardswoman? I'm very...attached to my life."

"Yes, because you're such a _valuable _asset to the group ." Carver grumbled crossly. The mage laughed, more than happy to find another source of amusement.

"Ah, and so the sourpuss speaks at last! I was beginning to think you'd gone mute, my friend!"

"No, but I wish I'd gone deaf."

Naruto's response was to chatter something at him in the Tevinter language.

Bethany giggled. Hawke took a moment to share in her little sister's mirth.

"Do you think he'd stop if we gave him a cookie?"

Naruto simply laughed all the louder.

Scouring the Wounded Coast in search of a bandit ambush wasn't exactly high on his list of things to do; but when faced with Bethany and Hawke's pleading faces, the blood mage/abomination had given in and found himself roped into using his talents for the most menial, the basest of tasks.

Killing.

He'd fought tooth and claw to keep his gifts secret over the last year while working for the Red Iron, to avoid attracting the attentions of the Templars. And he'd been damned good at it, too. No one had suspected that one of the most skilled bladesman in all of Kirkwall was secretly a blood mage or worse, an abomination in human form. Aveline barely tolerated the knowledge, and she was his _friend._ Mayhaps something more. Word got out that th

But now, to use his gifts openly, to burn bandits and rip apart those who dared to stand in his way, with no fear of discovery.

It was thrilling.

His arms were already stained with the blood of his victims, his cheeks spattered with the stains of the unfortunate thieves he'd ripped apart with sheer willpower. And they hadn't even come upon the main force of the ambush yet; encountering the occassional straggler and lowlife instead. Between three mages, a skilled swordsman like Carver, and Aveline herself, the four of them had made swift work of any foe unfortunate enough to cross their path. And there were many. One would think that, after slaughtering a score of them, their fellows would've cut their losses and turned tail.

They did not.

"Ah! Found one!" Naruto crowed, reaching down to pluck a coin purse off one of his victims. To his surprise, it possessed a sizeable weight. Proably a few sovereigns. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it towards Hawke; his fellow mage snatched it out of the air with a dexterity bellying her trim figure. The group gathered round to check their spoils.

"Lets see...couple of gold pieces, a tooth-

"Seriously?" Naruto perked up.

She held up the golden incisor as proof. Naruto whistled. Aveline grimaced. "Maker knows how they got that...

"Probably pulled it from some poor bastard's mouth." Carver said.

Bethany made a retching sound in the back of her throat, looking decidedly pale. "Brother!"

"What?! I'm just saying...

"And, that's it." Marian snapped the purse shut with a resounding click, shooting her sister an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Bethany. Looks like you won't be getting that new staff anytime soon. Same goes for your armor, Carver."

He grimaced. "Can't we spare just a _little-_

"Nope. Every sovereign counts."

A collective groan rose up from the Hawke twins. Naruto felt their pain keenly. Earning a gold piece was no mean feat in Kirkwall, even here on the Wounded Coast.

Money was something that the nobles guarded jealously; what little coin could be scraped up was sooner stolen or spent than it could be kept, and that was if you were lucky. Which was precisely why the normallly carefree Marian was being so tightfisted when it came to their funds. The up-coming expedition into the Deep Roads weighed heavily on everyone's minds. Especially the mages. So long as they were refugees, they were nobody. Helpless. Just waiting for the Templars to swoop down, and corrall them into the Circle. No one wanted that.

"Anyone need a potion?" Bethany asked, still trying not to vomit.

"My mana regenerates pretty damn fast." came the reply. She pouted.

"Well, that's not fair at all."

"Oi now, don't be blaming me, blame Chaos." he huffed, fussing with a vambrace. "Bastard seems to have an endless supply of the stuff." He'd gone to great lengths to conceal his identity; even so far as discarding his robes, wearing heavy plate, and wielding a sword. He only raised his staff when they were outside the city as they were now.

At present they were enjoying a happy interregnum between the butchery of bandits and sifting through the spoils of their battle. For some, it was a chance to rest and recover their stamina/mana. For others, a much-needed chance to resume their favorite hobby. In Naruto's case, pranking the hell out of his comrades. Of course, lacking the proper materials to do so at present, he had to settle for his sharp tongue and dry wit. You simply couldn't find the proper _ingredients _out here on the coast. Although there was that one time he'd dyed Carver's hair red-

"Here they come!"

Aaaaaaand break time was over.

Raw mana flooded his veins as a war cry went up from the ambushing bandit group, pulsating outward from his arms. His staff, a replacement for the one he'd lent Bethany, twirled loosely in his hand, summoning up a inverse twister of wind. Another twirl and that gale turned into a vaccum, sucking the hapless thieves off their feet and into Carver and Aveline's waiting blades. It was almost too easy.

With each swing of his arms he yanked them relentlessly closer; burning precious energy to keep his attackers off balance while the front lines cut them down.

The few wise enough to stay out of range soon found themselves tasting the wrath of the sisters Hawke; great balls of fire and deadly cones of ice sweeping across the cost in twin shades of red and blue. Three mages, and two hardened blades against bandits-albeit well equipped ones-proved a bad match. The marauders were dead within minutes, the sands gobbling up the bloody pools dribbling from their wounds and staining itself scarlet. The so-called ambush had been foiled, the bandits routed, the caravan to the west saved. All in a day's work for their merry little band.

"Look!"

Marrian held up a coin purse -this one far larger than the last- all but brimming with gold. It seemed that this group lived better off than the last. At least they had been, until they'd made the fool mistake of attempting to mess with them. Then Carver saw it. So did Bethany. The twins exchanged a shared glance, suddenly of the same mind. Then:

"I saw it first!"

_"Hey!"_

The elder Hawke sibling shrieked out a laugh as they threw down their weapons and tackled their elder sister to the ground.

Naruto laughed as he watched the three of them tussle in the sand over the gold, arguing and fubmling at one another like schoolchildren. The sight was oddly heartening. It was a reminder. A reminder that, for all he'd been through, he still had friends. A family-a home-someplace he belonged. A place where he could live, not just exist in the day-to-day monotony of Kirkwall. The thought made his smile grow.

"Does anyone feel like we're just babysitting a bunch of crazy kids? No? Just me?"

Aveline laughed softly, her first real laugh since Wesley's death.

"You have no idea...

**A/N: Aaaaand there we go. Little slice of life, family bits in this chapter, just to remind you all what we're seeing here. The storyline continues to pan out in earnest as of next chapter! I felt inclined to introduce the beginning of Naruto's relationships with the ladies of course, and I hope you enjoyed it! Apparently he's very protective of Hawke and little Bethany. Not to mention several others. Honestly, I almost feel sorry for him. In addition, ya'll can expect and update for Witch and the Warden relatively soon! Hope you liked the little bit of NarutoxAveline here. Its so rare...and yes, I'm SOOOOO looking forward to having Naruto meet Isabela and Merrill. Aren't you?**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? ****And of course, enjoy the preview! Also, major gamechanger about ta happen here!**

**(Preview)**

**"NO!"**

_Naruto's eyes burned red, his body bending double, searing with red lines of raw lyrium and mana. When he raised his gaze those bright blue eyes burned an eerie red, rounded pupils white and slitted. And then before their very eyes, he cut his wrist. Anders balked, his own blue eyes widening, Vengeance momentarily silenced as the man's body burned a sinister shade of scintilating scarlet. He felt the prescence of...something, deep within the blond, writhing, thrashing, fighting to get out. Something...dark._

_"What're you..._

**_"YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM AS YOU HAD HIM!"_**

_Power._

_The blood roared forth from him an abyssmal wave of pure spite, blasting outward of his limbs. Caught unawares, the templar found himself flung backwards, his body flung from the chantry balcony to the abbey below them; his body reduced a gorey smear by the forces that'd flung him. Hawke stumbled backwards, shooting her fellow mage a look of thanks for saving her. Naruto didn't even notice; he swirled forward, interposing his fist between another of the armor-clad mage killers before he could set upon Bethany again. _

_A glowing gauntlet of pure crimson thrust itself forward, ripping through the man's armored breastplate. Then he squeezed. Crushed his heart. Roaring he flung the man away into a third, grinding the unfortunate soul to a red stain on the wall. It wasn't long before he turned his wrath upon the fourth and final templar. The captain backpedalled, fear in his face. Naruto didn't let him get far._

**_"Suffer me now, whelp."_**

_Then he crushed the head, helmet and all, like a tin can. Blood squeezed though the slits where his eyes should have been; coalescing-pooling-around the enraged mage. He seemed to wither within Naruto's grasp, all but shriveling into a dry, emaciated husk of himself within the armor. Having drank his fill, the apostate tossed him aside. The man dropped like a sack of bricks, his armor striking the floor with a hollow clang. Then, a heartbeat later, still dripping with power, he rounded on Karl. In a surprising show of emotion, the tranquil mage shrank back in fear._

_"I...you...what did you do?"_

_**...hold."** was all Chaos said. Then it laid hands upon him, pressing a glowing red palm to the mark forged into his forehead. The result was as immediate as it was painful. The man screamed. Karl cringed. Chaos spat something in Tevinter, but held fast as his charge continued to write; as the glow behind his palm began to build, pulsating like a thing alive. Then, with a fierce wail, he tore his hand free in an explosion of light. Light. it flooded the room blinding them all. But not Anders. He saw it. Saw_

_The mark was gone._

_Karl made a noise of surprise. Disbelief. Then he laughed. Anders felt his heart leap. Tranquil NEVER laughed._

_Bethany gasped._

_"He isn't tranquil anymore..._

_Her words seemed to sink into their little party, all eyes falling upon Naruto. The glow faded from his body, his eyes returning, his lips pursing into a thine line of disbelief. A thin line of blood ran from his nose, his eyes wided and bloodshot. He could barely stand. But they had seen. And now they knew._

_This changed everything._

**R&R! =D**


	5. To Know a Mage

**A/N: Gah! I've been away for so damn long! Damn job, I totally hate it. Seriously, FUCK my job. I won't say where I work, but they royally screwed me over last night. Making me work late past when I was due to leave by myself and shit...alright, rant over. Sorry about that. **

**Anywho, is what I get for watching Naruto and playing Dragon age! I couldn't help but to notice the appalling lack of crossovers in that section, which is what prompted this idea. That, and my extreme hate for templars. I'm terribly excited for the new game, and hopefully that'll spur me to update these stories ever more! Sorry if it is short, as I am striving to update all of my stories as best as I can! And with that...**

**...away we go! Witch and the Warden is next on my update list, as is Undertaker! And be sure to read Sword Art Online: Undying! Its one of my newer fics and its a great read XD**

_"No wind in your sails? Start rowing."_

_~?_

**To Know a Mage**

_"No."_

Hawke frowned at the bite in the blond's voice even as she wedged her foot into the door; the broken remains of her sentence crumbling to so many pieces with one look from those eerie eyes. She knew full well what her fellow apostate thought of the Chantry and its teachings but even so, she hadn't expected him to snap at her as he had when she'd mentioned meeting Anders there. It wasn't the mention of meeting another mage that had riled him so. It was the idea of tredding in the halls that had made him what he was.

The hour was late, and the man had answered readily enough when she'd knocked on his door, but the moment she'd mentioned Templars he'd all but slammed it in her and Bethany's face. If she hadn't thrust her leg against the wood, she'd probably be talking to no one at all. That he hadn't simply shoved her aside and slammed the door in her face already bespoke of their friendship. He respected her and she respected him, but, it seemed even that respect wasn't enough to drag him out tonight.

"Its just for a little while." the reassurance seemed to fall flat on his ears, his visible hand going white-knuckled on the wood.

"Hawke, I can't-

"Please," she begged. "We need you. _I_ need you." Appealing to his genteel nature often worked wonders; he'd never been the sort to turn down someone in need. And it was true, she did need him. Carver was against the idea of facing down Templars; vehemently so. Aveline was busy with her new duties now that they'd ousted that crook of a captain. In short they'd no one else to call upon save Varric-and when faced with possible close quarters against mana-draining warriors it was...disheartening. Maybe he would listen...

Not this time.

"I'm not going."

His eyes flashed red and the Fade seemed to ripple around them, a sure sign that Chaos was close to emerging. Marian knew Naruto would never lay hands on her or Bethany-they were like family to him-but the sign of his temper was enough to give her pause. She'd never asked what the Chantry had done to wrong him; but whatever it was it was enough to drive the normally stoic blond to fits of incomparable rage whenever he came within spitting distance of the building.

Last time he'd been so incoherent that he'd started swearing in a language she hadn't recognized. Japanese, he'd called it. She'd never heard such flowing syllables before, but the venom with which he'd spoken them; the spite in his voice hinted at something painful. The Chantry wasn't known for such cruelty, even here in Kirkwall. Maker...what had they done to him? He'd hinted that it had something to do with his current state of affairs, but beyond that, nothing.

Probably wise that she'd chosen to leave Sebastian out of tonight's midnight meeting. She had a feeling he wouldn't take too kindly to the idea of a human abomination, nor would Naruto the prescence of a brother of the Chantry itself.

"We're trying to help him find his friend," she soothed. "It'll just be a moment. You can wait outside, if you like."

"Even a moment spent in the air of that recchid place is far too long." he hissed. Flames, he really didn't want to go, did he? Even his care for the plight of mages wasn't enough to motivate him.

"But Na-

"But nothing. Goodbye, Hawke." this time, when he closed the door, she wasn't able to stop him. She stared at the wood for a moment, disbelieving.

"Well, that could've gone better." Varric muttered, scratching at his chin. "So...I guess its just the three of us tonight? Unless someone wants to convince little Hawke to come out of play?" Marian shot the dwarf a look of dry bemusement.

"If you think you can drag him out of Gamlen's hut, be my guest."

"Shall I try?" Bethany offered. "Convincing Naruto, that is."

Hawke shrugged, not seeing the harm. "Knock yourself out." Naruto was near and dear to them both, but he'd always had a soft spot for Bethany. Perhaps she'd be able to sway him. After all, they'd nothing to lose. He was entitled to his privacy, Naruto was, but this negativity wasn't healthy. Hatred for the Chantry aside, when he wasn't with them, Hawke worried. She missed that laughing jester he'd been yesterday on the Wounded Coast, the

Bethany smiled and knocked once. "Naruto." No response. She knocked again, louder this time. "Naruto~!" Louder still. "Naruto, if you don't come out of there, I'm going to keep knocking~!"

To their disbelief, the door opened. His head poked out, blue eyes narrow.

"I am not meeting the whiney healer in the Chantry tonight, 'dattebayo." he replied, his countenance darkening at the mere mention of the church. His catch prhase, usually so light with levity, now seemed to crack like a bolt of lightning as he leered at them. "Nothing you say can change that." Bethany didn't protest, she simply stared back at him with those big black eyes. Naruto clenched his jaw. Before her very eyes, he seemed to wilt, losing the defiance that's so defined him. The longer she stared, the more he seemed to wilt. His wall of determination began to crumble. She reached out, taking him by the wrist.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

That lone word knocked the last brick out of his resistance.

He stared. Sighed.

"I never could say no to you...

To Marian's-and Varric's!-amazement, the blond didn't fight her; instead allowing himself to be dragged out of the hovel he called a home and tugged down the stairs, pausing only to let the door swing shut behind him at his departure. Bethany didn't release her grasp on him for a moment. Nay, she only seemed to tighten her hold, her flngers clenching around his arm, sliding into his palm, until she'd hauled him down that last step to the street. Naruto didn't shake her off. Hawke couldn't quite keep the smile from her face; tempted as she was to let the moment last, she simply couldn't resist ribbing her little sister.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest things?"

Naruto swore; and Bethany jerked back as if she'd been_ burned._

_"Sister!"_

Varric grinned at that and pulled out a piece of parchment, quickly scribbling down notes.

"I like where you're going with this Hawke; hold on, let me write that down..."

Bethany colored to the roots of her hair. Naruto let his disapproval be now by flashing his eyes.

"What?" The dwarf shrugged innocently. "This is good stuff!"

"You remind me of Ero-Senin."

Without another word he walked off; the sisters Hawke following at his heels. Varric paused in his manuscript, momentarily baffled by the name the blond had just dropped. Shrugging, he pocketed his quil and returned to the group. But still, he couldn't help but to wonder...

...who the hell is that?"

* * *

><p>Naruto was on edge.<p>

Bethany felt the blond growing more and more tense with every step they took into Hightwon, his hand clenching and unclenching within hers. She wasn't sure if he even knew he was doing it; that tortured expression he wore hinted that he his mind was decidedly elsewhere as they neared the Chantry steps. His brief moment of levity had all but evaporated since they'd left Lowtown-and he'd been holding her hand since. Thankfully her sister had chosen not to comment on it for a second time. Although Varric did seem to be delightedly scribbling notes behind them...

She risked a glance at him from the corner of her vision. Not the dwarf, Naruto.

Her hand was still warm where he held it tightly; tiny tingles of sensation spearing through her palm to shoot up into her arm. A small part of her delighted in it. Like diving into warm springs and realizing you can fly all at once. Her soul seemed to soar the longer she held onto his hand. Yet at the same time she also felt regret-knowing the blond was facing his own inner demons. And not just Chaos. His shoulders were stiff whilst they walked, a muscle jumping violently in his jaw with each step It looked as though he were all but ready to bolt, the slightest provocation would send him scurrying back to the safety of Lowtown.

Without thinking, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be alright, you know."

Naruto blinked, as though he hadn't realized she was there. He looked at her. Down at their hands. Back to her again. Sighed. But he didn't let go of her hand. To her amazement he raised it, their fingers still conjoined-and brushed the back of her hand against his face. Bethany shivered; and it wasn't an entirely unpleasant one, either. She'd be lying if she said there weren't feelings there; feelings for the man who'd saved her life an eternity ago, for her mentor and teacher.

"I want to believe you." he said, "But I can't." He let go of her hand a moment later, and she tried not to sigh in despair.

"What did the Chantry do to you to make you hate them so?"

"They betrayed me."

Bethany blinked. "What is?"

"The Chantry." he spat the word with disgust. "When I first found myself in this world they took me in without question. Cared for me. Nursed me back to health. And for a time, all was well. I even fell in love with this girl. Lelianna, I think her name was. Nice girl. Kind. Funny. Beautiful. Lovely voice."

"What happened?" she asked.

"She left. And then, I made the mistake of revealing what I was. I was trying to help people. They didn't understand."

"Then they branded me a heretic and turned me over to the Templars that very night." his eyes darkened, swimming like red seas. "An abomination. I didn't even have Chaos back then. They did...things to me, trying to divine the source of my powers. My strength was stripped away. Broken. Taken from me by foul magics. My original tenant, Kurama, was ripped from me, and then returned, little more than a shell of his former self. It didn't matter, his power wasn't strong enough to sustain me, after that. They put me in and out of the Fade at random intervals, just to keep me alive. It saved my life."

He kept walking. She followed.

"And yet, for all their work, they learned nothing." those haunted eyes turned on her. "You've asked me how I became this way." he held up a hand, a beacon of light in the darkness as mage-light danced from his free fingers. "When Chaos and I became "acquianted", and I use the term loosely, I was dying. He wanted a host. I needed to live. So we made a deal, of sorts. And here I am."

"Naruto, I-

"I've said too much already."

Sure enough, Anders was waiting for them at the Chantry, and it was to him that Naruto went. He turned towards the approaching blond, frowning slightly, as though he'd just smelled something foul. Naruto wore that very same expression, though his features were touched by recognition. Familiarity.

"Oh. You." Naruto was the first to find his voice as they met. "Well, this is awkward."

"I'm sorry," Anders frowned at Naruto. "Have we met?"

"In a way." he answered. "I'm acquainted with your...guest. Tell me, how _is _Justice?"

The mage had the good sense to keep his mouth shut, but his expression was telling.

No more words were exchanged that night.

_Only blood._

* * *

><p>Everything went wrong.<p>

As it turned out, Karl had been made Tranquil, a fate Bethany feared worse than death itself. Worse, it was a trap. Karl had been placed as bait to lure Anders, and he hadn't come alone. Templars swarmed the room, one which struck her from behind; grabbed her, ripping the staff from her grasp. Marian fared little better, spinning away at the last instant, only for another of the armor-clad mage killer to close on her. Karl offfered no smile of triumph, no emotion, no reaction at all. He simply stared, watching as the templars closed in. And then he pointed to Anders.

"This is the apostate."

_"NO!/_**NO!"**

Naruto's eyes burned red, his body bending double, searing with red lines of raw lyrium and mana. When he raised his gaze those bright blue eyes burned an eerie red, rounded pupils white and slitted. And then before their very eyes, he cut his wrist. Anders balked, his own blue eyes widening, Vengeance momentarily silenced as the man's body burned a sinister shade of scintilating scarlet. He felt the prescence of...something, deep within the blond, writhing, thrashing, fighting to get out. Something...dark. Whatever it was, it made the spirit once known as Justice quail inside of him.

"What're you...

**"YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM AS YOU HAD HIM!"**

_Power._

The blood roared forth from him an abyssmal wave of pure spite, blasting outward of his limbs. Caught unawares, the templar found himself flung backwards, his body flung from the chantry balcony to the abbey below them; his body reduced a gorey smear by the forces that'd flung him. Hawke stumbled backwards, shooting her fellow mage a look of thanks for saving her. Naruto didn't even notice; he swirled forward, interposing his body between another of the armor clad mage killers before he could set upon Bethany again. In an instant she was free, ripped from the man's arms and urged aside. Naruto/Chaos didn't spare her so much as a single glance, such was his fury.

**"TEMPLARS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"** He thundered! **"You will know the wrath of Chaos!"**

A glowing gauntlet of pure crimson thrust itself forward, ripping through the man's armored breastplate. Then he squeezed. Crushed his heart. Roaring he flung the man away into a third, grinding the unfortunate soul to a red stain on the wall. It wasn't long before he turned his wrath upon the fourth and final templar. The captain backpedalled, fear in his face. Naruto didn't let him get far.

**"Suffer me now, whelp."**

Then he crushed the head, helmet and all, like a tin can. Blood squeezed though the slits where his eyes should have been; coalescing-pooling-around the enraged mage. He seemed to wither within Naruto's grasp, all but shriveling into a dry, emaciated husk of himself within the armor. Having drank his fill, the apostate tossed him aside. The man dropped like a sack of bricks, his armor striking the floor with a hollow clang. Then, a heartbeat later, still dripping with power, he rounded on Karl. In a surprising show of emotion, the tranquil mage shrank back in fear.

"I...you...what did you do?"

**...hold."** was all Chaos said. Then it laid hands upon him, pressing a glowing red palm to the mark forged into his forehead. The result was as immediate as it was painful. The man screamed. Karl cringed. Chaos spat something in Tevinter, but held fast as his charge continued to write; as the glow behind his palm began to build, pulsating like a thing alive. Then, with a fierce wail, he tore his hand free in an explosion of light. Light. it flooded the room blinding them all. But not Anders. He saw it. Saw

The mark was gone.

Karl made a noise of surprise. Disbelief. Then he laughed. Anders felt his heart leap. Tranquil NEVER laughed.

"The color, the light, the sound!" Karl laughed joyously, tears pooling in his eyes. "I can see! I can hear it; feel it all!"

Anders hissed. "Maker's breath...

Bethany gasped.

_"He isn't tranquil anymore."_

Her words seemed to sink into their little party, all eyes falling upon Naruto. The glow faded from his body, his eyes returning, his lips pursing into a thine line of disbelief. A thin line of blood ran from his nose, his eyes wided and bloodshot. He could barely stand, yet still he fussed over Bethany, checking her over for wounds. Injuries. Anything at all. But they had seen. And now they knew.

This changed everything.

**A/N: Aaaaand there we go. Little slice of life, family bits in this chapter, just to remind you all what we're seeing here. The storyline continues to pan out in earnest as of next chapter! I felt inclined to introduce the beginning of Naruto's relationships with the ladies of course, and I hope you enjoyed it! Apparently he's very protective of Hawke and little Bethany. Not to mention several others. Honestly, I almost feel sorry for him. In addition, ya'll can expect and update for Witch and the Warden relatively soon! Hope you liked the little bit of NarutoxAveline here. Its so rare...and yes, I'm SOOOOO looking forward to having Naruto meet Isabela and Merrill. Aren't you?**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? ****And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_"I saw you casting spell in there; I should've realized what you are sooner. **Mage."** it was not a question, but an accusation; a damnation as Fenris's grey eyes bored into whiskered apostate. To his credit, Naruto didn't lose his temper. Instead, the erstwhile casted pushed himself off the wall, standing just so that his eyes met those of the branded warrior._

_"And you're a broody elf." he snapped back. "So nice to meet you, Sasuke junior."_

_Fenris blinked, baffled._

_...who is Sasuke?"_

_The blond shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Someone I met before coming to your world. He is no longer in this one or the next." He cocked his head aside. "Would you like to join him?"_

_"That won't be neccessary."_

_"Wait, why wouldn't he be in this world?" Merrill asked, curious. "Unless he's sleeping or something..._

_Everyone, even Fenris, facepalmed._

_"Merrill..._

**R&R! =D**


	6. Frustration

**A/N: Gah! I've been away for so damn long! Damn job, I totally hate it. Seriously, FUCK my job. I won't say where I work, but they royally screwed me over last night. Making me work late past when I was due to leave by myself and shit...alright, rant over. Sorry about that. **

**Anywho, is what I get for watching Naruto and playing Dragon age! I couldn't help but to notice the appalling lack of crossovers in that section, which is what prompted this idea. That, and my extreme hate for templars. I'm terribly excited for the new game, and hopefully that'll spur me to update these stories ever more! Sorry if it is short, as I am striving to update all of my stories as best as I can! And with that...**

**...away we go! Witch and the Warden is next on my update list, as is Undertaker! And be sure to read Sword Art Online: Undying! Its one of my newer fics and its a great read! XD Also, let me know if this ought to be a harem! I'm afraid Keeper of My Heart will just remain NarutoxMerrill, though. I've gotten a flood of PM's that've convinced me in that matter...**

**But I digress! Onto the story!**

_"_Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free._"_

_~?_

**Frustration**

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, whiskers."

"When have you been on my bad side?" Naruto muttered in an angry aside to the dwarf. "And what happened to calling me blondie? I liked that one."

Bethany felt the ghost of a smile pull at her lips as the two men began to banter with one another, only for it to fade as her mind mercilessly reminded her of what he'd done. Both Naruto and Varric were each acting as though nothing had happened; nothing had changed-nothing had transpired in the Chantry only a few scarce hours before. But it had. Naruto may have been acting like his old self-_as though he hadn't just cured a man of Tranquility!-_but those blue eyes didn't quite sparkle like they used to.

She could see it in the way he held himself-the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes-the tautness of his shoulders rigid and unyielding as a mountain, the way he was always kept her _just _within his field of vision as he walked. As if he wanted to remind himself she was still there.

"Eh," Varric shrugged helplessly, capturing their attention once more as he continued. "Fits the angsty mage better."

"Hey!" Anders cried, even as Karl stifled a laugh at his side.

"I'm a mage too, ya know." Naruto added, looking vaguely put out.

"Not after what I just saw." the story-telller quipped dryly. "I think I'll stick with "Whiskers" until I find something better. Unless you'd like to be callled "red demon abomination thingy?" I think that has a nice ring to it, hmm?" He'd spoken in jest, but by the way Naruto stiffened, both sisters feared he might've pushed too far this time. Sure enough, a low hiss leapt from the blond's lips.

"I could kill you for that, you know."

Their favorite marksman made a squelching sound.

"You do know I was kidding, right?"

"So was I, dattebayo. I'd never hurt my favorite dwarf_...much."_ Just like that the anger evaporated, hidden behind a stifled a snort at Varric's retort. He rolled his shoulders and continued on, clearly, feeling the bones pop and crack as they re-set themselves. He'd once said that Chaos caused him great discomfort when he emerged; looking at him now, the younger Hawke could certainly see why. Some of the things he-Chaos!-had done were a little...unnerving. Even now she could still feel the Fade shifting around them, writhing like a thing alive. Until this moment she'd never actually feared what he could become. Never _seen._

Now she wondered if she'd been wrong.

Naruto had ripped through armed and armored Templars as though they were made of, as a certain pirate would've put it, soggy driftwood. Their blood still dotted his armor, a telltale reminder of the brutal butchery he had brought down upon the men who'd tried to capture her.

_The men who would've made you Tranquil._ A small, insidious voice whispered. _Like Karl was. _She risked a glance at the laughing, smiling man, and remembered the flat emotionless void he'd been only a few hours ago up in Hightown. No light, no color, no feelings at all. All of it, gone.

Bethany shivered at the thought. Naruto and Marian never would've let that happen. But the idea of it, the possibility...

Was it worth it, knowing the latter had used some eldritch blood magic to undo what'd been done to Anders' friend?

Granted, a small part of her had tried to be wary in the beginning; her father's rigorous training having instilled her a natural caution for anyone wielding the dread power of blood magic. But...this was Naruto. The one who'd saved her life, continued her tutelage where her father had left off. The man who insisted that she never, _ever_ use blood magic, even as a last resort, despite his own use. He was so many things to her; the idea that he might actually _hurt_ her or her big sister was so incredulous that she'd never given pause to dwell on it. Even if she lov-

"Silver for your thoughts?"

_"Sweet Andraste!"_

Bethany jumped slightly, invoking her name as Naruto's voice slipped into her ear; the warmth of his breath sent a sharp jolt down her spine. At some point during her musings he'd broken away from Varric and moved beside her; now she could feel his shoulder gently brushing hers, whilst they walked through Lowtown. She shot him a scathing glare for spooking her; one he easily deflected with a wan smile and a warm laugh. In the distance Bethany could hear the foundry running; churning out a harsh, frantic _thump thump thump_, so much like the rapid fluttering of her own heart. He'd leaned forward slightly to speak with her, and in that instant, she found herself woefully at a loss for words. Thankfully, indignation overcame infatuation rather quickly.

"I _told_ you not to do that!"

"Ah," he chortled, raising a hand to stifle a laugh. "But its just so much fun! You're just so_...you."_ His finger poked her in the side, eliciting a small yelp from the ticklish girl. "Skittish, too." She tried to swat to his hand away but in doing so realized her mistake; their fingers brushed as she tried to give his arm a shove. Would he mind if she tried to hold his hand again? Would he even let her? Then her hand took on a mind of his own, locking down around his palm, surprising them both.

"Bethany...?"

Bethany puffed out her cheeks in aggravation, but didn't press him further, releasing his hand with a huff. "You're horrible, you know that, right?"

He must've seen her discomfort, because he changed gears quickly. "You love it."

Her cheeks colored. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

They walked in comfortable silence after that, and for a moment, Bethany felt peace.

Ahead of them Varric had turned his attention to Hawke, the two conversing amiacably about something involving ogrs and nugs. Anders and Karl kept most to themselves, though the way the bearded mage seeme to shadow the Grey Warden bespoke of something closer than mere friendship. She allowed her mind to wander for a time, Bethany did.

Now that they were finally away from the Chantry he seemed to be in better spirits; she silently resolved to make sure he never visited that hated building ever again. _This _was the Naruto she wanted to know; the kind, gentle, prank-loving warrior/mage who was her best friend. The one who'd-hopefully-put his past behind him. Not the harsh, angry, jaded youth he'd become as they'd neared the church. More than anything else in the world, Bethany wanted to forget about what'd transpired under the eyes of the Maker.

But Bethany couldn't forget. Couldn't purge the memory of those terrible red eyes from her mind. How Marian wasn't losing her mind from meeting that gaze, she didn't know. Because she'd seen-watched those sinister scarlet orbs bore into her as he tore the Templar away from her and ripped him into bloody pieces. The pain in his eyes; the promises of swift, bloody vegeance had nearly made her weep with terrified joy, and it wasn't even directed at her. You couldn't forget something...like that. It stayed with you. Chased you. Hounded you until you went mad.

"You're afraid." he spoke the words so suddenly that she nearly jumped out of her robes. It wasn't a question. He knew what she'd seen; that she was frightened. Worse, he'd called her out on it.

"I'm not-

"Bethany, its alright." Those bright blue eyes cut away from her sharply, abruptly, and she suddenly realized that they'd fallen behind the others. Either her sister had chosen to give them space; or she was oblivious to their impending storm brewing behind her. Bethany suspected it was the former. She didn't know how her sister felt for their favorite blond but for now she was content to accept the quiet for what it was. _Quiet._ Within that awful pall, she struggled to meet his eyes.

He was only half a decade her senior, but looking at him in that instant, he looked...older, somehow. Sad.

"I want to speak with him." she said at last. "Chaos, that is."

"No." his reply was sharp, edged like a blade.

"But-

_"I said no."_

"Why?!"

"Chaos is...not gentle." Naruto continued, grimacing as he raised a hand, staring at the crimson veins scrawling his fingers. "You have to understand, there are many Spirits in the Fade. Just as there are demons. There are many, both good and ill. Justice, Love, Choice, Fortitude. And those are the ones I'm aware of. I know them from my forced time there but he was the only one willing to merge with me. He cooperates now because it suits him; him and his needs. He became...something else when he took the last of Kurama's chakra and merged with me. I'm not going to bring him out just so you can ask him why he went berserk back there. The risk is too great."

At her petulant expression, his own softened. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Ba-dump._

"But he would never hurt you. _I_ would never hurt you." His hand rose, taking up residence on her shoulder, a silent gesture to keep her back. Bethany froze. "We mages need to stick together, after all." She barely heard the words; as if he were speaking through a cloth-muffling the noise-everything was muffled and...different. She took a tiny step forward in spite of his action, violating the space he'd kept between them. His arm flopped from her shoulder, taking up residence on her waist. He tried to pull away. Bethany scooted closer, pushing into his chest. The adrenaline was finally fading from her now, the realization of how close she'd come to being made tranquil pressed down around her ears.

The sudden desire to be comforted filled her, and she held tight to him.

He averted his eys.

"We should be going...

"Can we," she gulped, fumbling with the words, trying not to let the tears show. "Can we stay like this, for a little while?" Marian and the others were nowhere to be seen; evidently they'd decided to give the two space after all. "

Remarkably, Naruto didn't pull away. Instead, he nodded.

"I thought I'd lost you." he murmurred, stroking the small of her back. "When that Templar grabbed you back there...I just lost control." She couldn't see his face, but she heard the wan smile in his words. "Maker, you really are making this difficult for me, aren't you? You just won't take no for an answer; I've tried to keep quiet...

_Ba-dump._

"And not knowing those people around you. Fearing to speak with anyone; never knowing whether they'll betray you," Bethany added as she only now just realized the fact. "It's lonely," she confessed softly. Her heart was raging like wildfire now, beating a mile a minute. A warm, heady feeling spread outward from her stomach. Her arms moved to encircle his neck in a gentle noose, her breasts mashing up against his chest in ways that ached, begged to be touched. Wasn't this what she wanted? What she'd begged and prayed the Maker for late at night?

He looked sad to her, lost, and she wasn't certain if she was feeling sympathy for her or if she was simply being skittish. Perhaps, she was feeling lonely, too. Whatever the case, her body wasn't content to wait a single second longer. Flames, what was wrong with her today? She'd tried so hard, yet the idea of seeing him in such pain was enough to make her heart break. It was the pain they shared. She didn't want to see Naruto hurt anymore. To be alone. She wanted to ease that pain. Yes, she wanted...

Raising her gaze, Bethany looked him sqaure in the eye.

"I don't want to be alone, anymore."

Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned towards him, even as drew her face closer-

"Oh, this is perfect~!"

_Damnit Varric!_

"Don't let me stop you. It was just getting good!"

Naruto swung away from her in a swirl of red and black, spitting firey invectives as the dwarven storyteller sudddenly made himself known. To his credit, Varric at least had the wherewithall to _appear_ sheepish from his perch on the nearby stairwell, his quil having frozen over a piece of parchment. His amusement turned to regret however, when he saw the thunderous look in their eyes. Not just Naruto, but Bethany. The apostate felt her cheeks begin to burn as she slowly unlimbered her staff, an aura of visible DOOM leaking from her like a cracked sieve. Naruto wisely took a step backwards.

"Varric...

"W-W-Wait a minute, Bethany!" The dward blinked, holding up a hand. "There's no need for_-yipe!"_

He ducked as Bethany flung a hastily-prepared fireball over his head, where it carroming off the wall before slamming into the street. Although it wasn't powerful enough to do more than singe a few hairs on the dwarf's chest, it did, however, impart the message.

_"Run."_ she hissed.

The dwarf wasted no time; with an audible yelp he turned and ran as fast as his stout little legs could carry him, the apostate hot on his heels.

"I'm going, I'm going~!"

Naruto watched them go, shaking his head.

"You think he'd have learned his lesson by now...

* * *

><p>"So you chased him all the way into Hightown?"<p>

_"Sister,"_ Bethany moaned, burying her head in her hands the next morning. She could _feel _the steam spouting from her ears, her small fingers doing nothing to shelter the crimson flush sheathing her cheeks. Her chase had lasted well into the night, and Varric had returned to the Hanged Man suitably chastened-and singed!-for his tomfoolery. Silly dwarf didn't know when to quit. Even now, he swore up and down he'd only kept an eye on them for their own good, making sure no one tried to jump them.

No one believed him.

Now their ragtag little group-sans the dwarf!-were trekking once more into Darktown, hoping to procure Ander's assistance for another up-and-coming evening excursion. Most of the day had been spent trapsing across the Wounded Coast, doing odd jobs for various persons and other, less reputable tasks. Including assisting a certain pirate. As well as acquiring an elvent blood mage who seemed to be in over her head. For reasons he only knew, Naruto begged off when they'd tried to recruit his assistance earlier in the morn. Insisting he had other, pressing matters to attend to. So, instead of dragging poor Merrill out of her home, they'd come down to the undercity, seeking Ander's aid.

And Marian was taking every opportunity to interrogate her on the way.

"Oh, you're sweet on him, aren't you?" a new voice purred, grinning like a cat with a canary. Behind her, their newest companion stifled a laugh. Bethany knew at once she'd get no aid from Isabela; the dark-skinned temptress was more likely to aggravate the situation than she was to asssist. Smoldering beauty and sensual curves all, she was the very definition of beauty; that body could've put a desire demon to shame. Moreso the way she flaunted her, "assests" in that tiny white outfit than anything else. Isabela oozed raw sexuality and lust on an almost primal level; she knew she was attractive, and made no attemps to hide it.

"You're terrible, you know that, right?"

"But of course!"

"Did he ring your chantry bell, then?" Isabela pressed.

Bethany colored deeply at the innuendo. "I have no idea what you're even...

"Aw, you're a virgin! Hawke, you've been holding out on me-

"Shut it, whore."

As ever, Aveline swooped in, silencing the pirate with a glower before she could continue. If there was anyone who despised the pirate more, it was the future captain of the guard. This was one of her rare days off, and she'd been mostly silent until now. She seemed to be taking an exception to Isabela, however. One glare from the flaming-haired woman was enough to take the wind out of Isabela's sails.

"Spoilsport." she sulked.

That was when they found the broody mage...though not in the way they expected.

"You..._you're not human."_

"No shit, sherlock." A familiar voice answered.

The sisters Hawke exchanged a glance as the man's outraged tone greeted their ears. Likewise, Isabela perked up. A gleam of recogniton shown in her eyes.

"Hold a moment, is that who I think it is...?

Before either could answer she sashayed forward, hips swaying.

"Yes. And you're not exactly normal yourself, Grey Warden." came Naruto's bemused reply as they trekked towards the clinic, "Now that we've completely covered the impossiblities; perhaps you ought to speak a little louder? Maybe shout it to the heavens? I don't think the peasants heard you."

Marian muffled a nervous smile beside her, but it was short-lived; Ander's temper seemed to boil as they reached the lit lanterns; just as they came into view.

"I should kill y_**ou ****here and now!"**_

Bethany fought down a cringe as the mage rounded on Naruto with a snarl, his eyes blazing an eerie white-blue as Justice rose within him in response to his fury. Naruto pulsed red in response, his skin staining scarlet as the crimson veins of Chaos crawled across his tan flesh. He stepped forward to meet him, ruby and sapphire staining the air between them an eerie violet. The Veil seemed to ripple around them, the air shimmering as though a stone had been cast into a pond.

**"By all means, try."** Naruto hissed, the thunderous tone of the demon overlapping his voice.** "I'd welcome the chance to see if Justice has improved since our last encounter."**

_**"You do not know me!"**_

**"Ah, but I do."** The dual timbre of Chaos rumbled. **"Weak, pitiful Justice, ripped from the Fade and cast into a corpse, now trapped within this...imbecile. I spit upon you."**

The spirit's deep blue glow took on an almost blackish hue at the insult.

**_"You...!"_**

She had known this confrontation was long in coming; from the moment they'd fled the chantry the healer had swiveled between ecstatic glee at having his friend freed of tranquility to apocalyptic _rage_ at being in the prescence of a someone who housed an actual demon in his soul. Now that Naruto had come to him in the clinic, there was nothing to hold him back any longer. No witnesses beyond themselves. She daren't step any further than the door; even this was closer than she'd like.

Justice coursed through Anders like wildfire, demanding that he slay the man on the spot. Naruto met his gaze staunchly, unflinching in the face of his rage. And then, to Bethany's dismay, Isabela walked right into the thick of it. The rogue simply strode into the room, placing herself between the two raging men. Turning, she laid a hand on Naruto's chest. Behind her, Anders balked, baffled by the interruption.

The blond straightened his back, watching her curiously through those fierce red eyes. Isabela smiled. "Well," she purred. "You haven't changed at all, I see." Bethany's blood ran cold. Oh, no.

Naruto faced her. She brought a hand to his neck, her thumb grazing along his jawline, easing over his bottom lip. Naruto's face was defiant, challenging, knowing. "I'm not the only one who's different." Her lips hover over his for a heartbeat before she claims them. Isabela touched Naruto's arm, presses a hand to her chest but her lips parted. Her tongue brushed on his with a sensual moan and Bethany felt all of the world drop out from under her feet. No. _Isn't supposed to happen,_ her brain fumbles brokenly. _It isn't supposed to be like this._

Isabela jerked back roughly, pulling herself away with a contented sigh.

They stared at one another for a moment. Bethany couldn't find any words. Apologizing would be a lie. What does the pirate have to be sorry about? Finally, Isabela turned and walked away. Just a pace, enough to put some distance between them. Bethany, hot, angry at herself and conflicted, let her. She felt furious and angry, embarassed and upset all at once. She couldn't look at her sister. Or Aveline. Or anyone.

"There." Unknowing of the storm of emotion seething at her back, the dark-haired Rivani woman spun away. "Now, will you kindly calm down?"

Naruto blinked.

"Isabela?" he frowned, as though just seeing her for the first time. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." the pirate queen replied.

"You look...different."

She cast him a sly wink.

"Don't we all?"

Without another word she turned and strode away, pausing only for a single farewell. "I'll see you later, Hawke. And Naruto...you can find me at the Hanged man if you get _lonely."_ Bethany barely noticed as the woman passed her by, numbed to all else as she was. But she most certainly heard what was said.

"Sorry, sweet thing." she murrmurred in her ear. "You might have a bit of competition for this one."

And then she was gone.

Hawke shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll...see you later."

Naruto sighed in agreement.

"Yes. Later. Right. I, ah, should get right on that."

_**"Chaos!" **_Justice thundered at him, erupting with a harsh burst of noise._** "Do not turn your back on me!"**_

Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash. "Enough, Anders. We both know _you_ won't hurt me." He answered with a sad, despairing smile as he regained control of himself once more. "Because I saved your friend from tranquility. And you think I can do more."

Karl dithered off to one side, choosing instead to divest his attention in the clinic rather than the impending confrontation between the two mages.

Anders dithered a moment longer, growling. Finally, Justice faded, leaving only the man. "Tell me, how did you do it?" the words were forced between clenched teeth.

"In truth, I didn't know that I could." Naruto answered, shrugging. "It just...happened."

"Can you do it again?"

"Perhaps." he shrugged. "We're alike, after all."

"We're nothing alike."

"Oh? And are you so different? You joined with Justice to save his life." he countered. "And Chaos merged with me to save mine."

"You joined forced with a demon!" Anders accused.

"He's actually better off for it, really." Naruto answered, allowing his eyes to dull back to their true blue. "Before, he was unfocused. Like a tornado, just destroying everything in his path. My resolve tempered him. He's learned to aim his anger at my-our-enemies, rather than fling himself at innocents wholescale. He lives through me, and I through him." Scarlet flames crackled from his raise hand as he spoke. "Its more of a symbiotic relationship than anything else-

Bethany could take it no more; whatever else he was saying was lost to her. Tears in her eyes, she spun and ran, nearly smashing into Aveline as she went. Naruto saw and swore.

"Bethany! Wait! Its not what you think-

She smashed him into the wall with a telkinetic wall of force before he could continue.

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>Bethany ran into the rain, uncaring as she was soaked.<p>

She didn't know where she was going, or where she was headed, only that she ended up in Lowtown. A lone fool who tried to rob her found himself frozen solid. The rest of the city's less than reputable denizens left her alone after that. Her feet carried her aimlessly, not home to Gamlen's hovel, but deeper into Lowtown. Somehow, she found herself in the Alienage. Momentarly, she considered paying Merrill a visit, but decided against it, after all.

It was late, and she wanted nothing to do with mages for the time being. The sky itself seemed to weep with her, despairing for what she could've had, but was now so hopelessly lost.

Which was what led her eye to the house.

She vaguely remembered accepting a quest from a rather twitchy dwarf to retrieve a bag of goods near here, one they'd never gotten around to...

Surely this was something she could handle herself. Unlimbering her staff, she stode towards the hut.

Besides, she wanted-needed!-to kill something. Unbidden, her mind dove back to that happy time...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Anso?"_

_"Gah!" The dwarf jumped as if he'd been struck. "Sweet mother of earth, you can't just run up on someone like that!" Skittish, this one. He squirmed a moment longer, his wild eyes roving between the cadre of mages before finally speaking. "Erm...ah, which one of you is Naruto? The one the mercenary told me about? The one looking for work?"_

_"Did you think we were going to attack you?" the blond chortled._

_"Oh, no! No! Well, I hope not, anyhow. My apologies, human. I haven't been on the surface very long. I keep thinking I'll fall up into that sky any minute."_

_"Bartrand used to be like that." Varric chuckled. "Got jumpy everytime he stepped outside."_

_Naruto and Marian exchanged a grin, one that, Bethany groused, was just a touch too genuine for his liking._

_"I'd pay to see that."_

_"But I digress." Anso hurried on, fretfully glancing at the sky above as though it would swallow him whole. "I need some help. Rather badly, in fact. Some product of mine has been...misplaced. The man who was supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my property, I could reward you handsomely...?_

_"Its lyrium, isn't it? You're smuggling it to the templars." Naruto frowned._

_"SH! By the Paragons, not so loudly!"_

_"Fine, fine, stop whining. We'll help you."_

_"Oh, thank goodness!" the dwarf gushed. "The gentlemen conduct their business at night in a little hovel within the alienage..._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>There were three men waiting for her within the hovel.<p>

Bethany slaughtered them.

Ordinarily she held back her magic, refusing to use her full potential for fear of attracting attention or, Maker knew what else. But tonight she was furious, and the man flowed freely. The first burned from the inside out as she boiled him with a fireball. The second she turned to ice and shattered with a sharp swing of her staff. Before the third could beg for his life she summarily disbembowled and blasted him abart with a blold of pure energy, spattering the room-and herself-with his wretched remains.

Exhasuted, covered in blood and stinking of gore, she approached the chest. A swift kick flung it open, revealing...

Nothing.

The chest was empty.

"What?" Confusion wreathed the apostate's face. Bending down, she peered deeper into its depths, vainly searching for something-anything-but no, the chest remained empty. With a furious swat of her staf she bowled it over and all but stormed out the door, flinging it open and stepping out into the Alienage-

And a trap.

She found herself face to face with at least a dozen soldiers, each wearing grey plate armor. Their faces stood hidden behind imposing pointed helmets, those helms each bearing a ghastly grimace. At the sight of her, a chorus of drawn blades greeted her ears. Bethany blanched. Not good. In her anger, she'd used up most of her mana back in the house...

"That's not the elf." One of them, the only unmasked one, a woman, said as they saw her. "Who is that?"

"It doesn't matter! We were told to kill whoerver enters the hoo_oooouuuuuuuse!"_

His words trailed off into a wailing scream as someone pulled a bit of mana from the fade and shot just over her shoulder, flinging a bold bolt of pure naescant lightning at him. Electrified within his metal armor the man dropped to the ground in a smoldering heap, writhing in unspeakable agony at the feet of his comrades. For a moment, Bethany gawped like the rest, unable to believe her luck or the immaculate, imepccable timing. In any case, the slaver's friends were thankfully slow to recover.

"Oh, hello, Bethany!" A light, airy voice called. "What're you doing out here?"

_Merrill!_

The shot hadn't come from across the alienage as she'd first suspected, but rather, from behind. The Dalish elf was just emerging from her home, her hand still half-raised from where she must've electrocuted the poor sod on the floor. Her wide eyes regarded the scene with a mix of idle curiosity and confusion, almost as if she hadn't been the one to attack. But that didn't make any sense. If not Merrill, then who...

"Was that you?"

"Creators, no!" the elf shook her head. "I just got here. Who're your friends?" Knowing Merrill, she probably thought these men _were _her friends.

"But then who-

A sharp whistle drew their attention, followed by another, familiar voice.

"That'd be me."

Bethany had never been more relieved to see him in all of her life. And she'd never been more terrified.

Naruto was often whimsical, sometimes philosphical, but very rarely frightening to Bethany.

But in the silence after the words had fallen, Bethany felt a strange heaviness in the air and although Naruto smiled politely, it did not reach his eyes-did not twist them in amusement like a real smile would have-and his hands had gone still, one of them tucked under his cloak where he kept his staff. He leaned against a nearby wall, but, one leg had shifted, the motion barely noticeable, to give him leverage to kick himself off the flat surface if the need demanded.

Only someone who had spent her life observing people-Templars and townsfolk alike-someone who knew Naruto's moods and body language from a year of training, would know he was ready to kill if need be. His staff spun in a slow circle now. He kicked off the wall, slow and casual and still smiling, and cocked his head, looking at the slavers with interest as he began to walk forward. His staff's emerald lit an eerie jade green-almost as though fire itself were swimming within the jewel whilst he walked.

"Merrill," he began, his voice still light and friendly. "These men are slavers. From Tevinter. They are not friends."

"Well, that's not very nice." the elf chirruped. "We should do something about that."

"Why, yes, we should"

Bethany did not dare turn to face Naruto now. She knew not to show fear. He had taught her much better than that. Even so...the look in his eyes...it was unreadable. Words could not possibly hope to describe it. For a moment of pure terror there was no sound around her, no rain, no rustling of trash in the wind, not even the sound of her own heartbeat.

The rain seemed to stutter for a moment-halting as though unsure of itself. That was the only warning the slavers had before great bolts of lightning and fire seared down on them. One bolt disintegrated a slaver where he stood, others ran and fled for their very lives. And then, though they'd never physically met until just this very moment, Naruto and Merrill moved as one. Bethany couldn't even hear the crack of shattered bone brought on by the blond's blade, its bleac edge carving through men and woman like butter even as booming thunder shook the alienage and rattled her teeth. By the time she thought to raise her own staff and add to the storm, it was over.

Scarce had they fallen than another man in similair armor stormed down the steps. He was absolutely furious.

"I don't know who you are, friend," he ground out, "But you made a serious mistake coming here."

"You do know me." Naruto answered cheekily. "I was a former magister in Tevinter before I came here. What was the Tevinter word for _he of the bloody hands,_ again?" Bethany couldn't bring herself to gasp; it seemed the more she learned about Naruto, the more he left out.

"L-Lieutenant!" Panick filled the man's face. "I want everyone in the clearing! Now!"

In response, a bloodied slaver staggered down the steps behind him, clutching at the now-gaping hole in his stomach.

"Captain...

He slumped down seconds later as a broadsword took his head off.

An elf stepped into view, his hair white as snow, his dark eyes staring mercilessly ahead. Scars etched his forearms and his neck, whitish blue marks that looked incredibly painful. What little armor he wore only created an even more menacing image, as did the massive blade he now returned to his back. He was, all things considered, terrifying.

"Your men are dead." the newcomer said. "And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you still can."

The captain growled and made a grab for him.

"You're going nowhere, slave."

Before their very eyes, the elf flashed blue. In a violent spin, he shook off the slaver's arm and came about, the fingers of his gauntlet clenched into a cruel claw.

**Crunch.**

With a dull thud of broken bone and shattered sinew, his hand crunched through the captain's chest and grabbed his heart. Then he squeezed. The captain barely had time to grunt before he perished, flopping to the ground with a wet, squelching sound. There was no blood. Just death.

"I am not a slave."

"I apologize." the white-haired elf said, turning to them moments later "I was not aware that-Then his eyes narrowed on Naruto. "You! That staff...I thought I saw you casting spells, but, I should've realized what, who you were sooner. _Naruto."_ it was not a question, but an accusation; a damnation as Fenris's grey eyes bored into whiskered apostate. To his credit, Naruto didn't lose his temper. Instead, the erstwhile caster pushed himself off the wall, standing just so that his eyes met those of the branded warrior.

"Hello again, Fenris." To Bethany disbelief, Naruto grimaced." Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Do _not_ call me that! I'll kill you!" the elf snarled, reaching for his blade. Naruto spoke a word and his hand froze, trapped in place. From the rictus of fury etched into the man's mien, Bethany doubted it was deliberate, much as the elf's growl was. Naruto spoke again, and the elf dropped to a knee, twitching in his paralysis.

"I never approved of what Danarius did to you." Naruto sighed, pinching the brow of his nose. "I was new to my station. To Tevinter, at the time. Ignorant. By the time I'd realized-

"You never tried to stop him!"

Naruto took a knife out and gave it a lazy toss; enough so that it just struck his cheek in passing. A thin rent opened, the tiny cut adding to the lyrium already etched into his body. And just like that, Fenris was loosed from whatever spell bound him. Naruto shook his head, like a parent chastising a child.

"Enough. You're still a broody elf, and I can see my words won't change your mind. Action will." he snapped back. "So nice to meet you again, Sasuke junior."

Fenris blinked, baffled.

...who is Sasuke?"

The blond shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Someone I met before coming to your world. He is no longer in this one or the next." He cocked his head aside. "Would you like to join him? Or would you rather I help ya track down that cheeky dickwaffle of a master?"

Fenris growled, but did not draw his blade.

"...I would prefer the latter."

"Wait, why wouldn't he be in this world?" Merrill asked, curious. "Unless he's sleeping or something...

Everyone, even Fenris, facepalmed.

"Merrill...

"Which reminds me!"

Before Bethany could blink, Naruto turned on her. She didn't even have a change to apologize.

"I know you're angry, but I-mmph!

Naruto faced her, took her face in his hands. She touched his arm, pressed a hand to her chest and her lips part in surprise. Then he kissed her. Their tongues brushed, danced, tangled and Bethany isn't sure which one of them draws breath, which one of them presses to the other. They kiss, at first hesitantly, followed by a slow, burning heat. Bethany gripped Naruto's armored robe, making a soft moan of pleasure before pushing her hands deeper into his hair. New to it as she was, her kisses still sent him on the backfoot. And then, with a final gasp, he took his leave of her passionate kiss.

"Better." he decided, nodding. "I've been meaning to do that for months now. Better?" he asked.

Bethany could only nod in stupefaction.

Much better.

**A/N: Aaaaand there we go. Little slice of life, family bits in this chapter, just to remind you all what we're seeing here. The storyline continues to pan out in earnest as of next chapter! I felt inclined to introduce the beginning of Naruto's relationships with the ladies of course, and I hope you enjoyed it! Apparently he's very protective of Hawke and little Bethany. Not to mention several others. Honestly, I almost feel sorry for him. In addition, ya'll can expect and update for Witch and the Warden relatively soon! Hope you liked the little bit of NarutoxBethany here. Its so rare...and yes, Naruto met everyone! I enjoyed writing it. Did you enjoy reading it?**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? Let me know what ya think! ****And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto stepped in between Bethany and the Templar and batted the man's blow aside with his shield. Alrik swung against the blow, spinning even as his strike was deflected. Naruto used that momentum to add a surge of extra stamina to his swing, bringing his gauntlet crashing around like a falling hammer._

_"I appreciate your fervor, son," he said sadly, and slammed a mailed fist into the cruel man's face. Alrik gurgled blood._

_"But this..." he cast his shield aside and, with his newly free hand, wrenched his mouth open._

_"...is not..."He shoved his blade through his now gaping jaw, and Bethany saw the tip punch through the back of Alrik's head._

_...acceptable." As Alrik sank to his knees, Naruto kicked the body hard and wrenched the blade free._

_Then he turned towards the rest, baring his fangs._

_"Ah, Karas," he rumbled. "Earlier, you asked me if I liked violence; if I enjoyed war." Allow me to answer you._

"_My friends," he began, spreading his arms wide like a sheperd to his flock, "I like war. My friends, I adore war. My friends, I love war. I like wars of extermination. I like lightning warfare. I like bruising slugfests. I like defensive wars. I like siege warfare. I like smashing through enemy lines. I like falling back. I like attacking." He started forwards, his fist pulsating an eerie red, the fingers of that hand warping into cruel claws before their very eyes. "I like mopping-up operations. I like withdrawals. I like-_

**_Crunch._**

_With a dull thud of broken bone and shattered sinew, his hand crunched through cruel templar's chest and grabbed his heart._

_"Cut him down!"_

_Naruto laughed as he danced amongst them all, uncaring for his wounds._

_"In the prairies, in streets, in trenches, on grasslands...on tundra!" His hand lashed out, pulping a templar's skull. "In deserts," Limbs flew as he twirled bathing in their blood, "On the sea, in the air, in the Fade, in the mud, in swamps...I love every possible act of warfare that occurs on the earth."_

_Chaos surged forth, darkening his features, his eye gleaming red as he waded into the men arrayed against them._

_"I like blasting the enemy to smithereens with magic that thunders across the line of battle. My heart leaps whenever an enemy is tossed high into the air and cut to pieces by a few well placed spells! I feel the warmth in my loins whenever someone screams as he flees from his foes. When they beg for their lives! For I am Chaos! _

_**"And. I. Am. War."**_

**R&R! =D**


	7. Counting Bodies Like Sheep

**A/N: Gah! I've been away for so damn long! Damn job, I totally hate it. Seriously, FUCK my job. I won't say where I work, but they royally screwed me over last night. Making me work late past when I was due to leave by myself and shit...alright, rant over. Sorry about that. **

**Anywho, is what I get for watching Naruto and playing Dragon age! I couldn't help but to notice the appalling lack of crossovers in that section, which is what prompted this idea. That, and my extreme hate for templars. I'm terribly excited for the new game, and hopefully that'll spur me to update these stories ever more! Sorry if it is short, as I am striving to update all of my stories as best as I can! And with that...**

**...away we go! Witch and the Warden is next on my update list, as is Undertaker! And be sure to read Sword Art Online: Undying! Its one of my newer fics and its a great read! XD Also, let me know if this ought to be a harem! I'm afraid Keeper of My Heart will just remain NarutoxMerrill, though. I've gotten a flood of PM's that've convinced me in that matter...**

**But I digress! Onto the story! Bethany finally stands up for herself in this chapter!**

_"__There's power in stories, though. That's all history is: The best tales. The ones that last. Might as well be mine.___.._"_

_~?_

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep**

_'Someone has a cruuuuuush...'_

Bethany feebly swatted at the air with a pillow, trying to silence that insidious little voice in her head. It was like trying to hit wind. Pointless.

"I hate you." she groaned, morose. "Go away. Die."

_'Oh, sweetheart, you really do love him, don't you?'_

Bethany wanted to_ die._

She was positive that even if she found the deepest, darkest, most _corrupted_ hole within the Deep Roads and crawled into it, she still wouldn't feel _half _as awful as she did now. Because that was precisely how she felt; bloody horrid, with a heaping helping of rotten and recchid. Her nose ran freely into her pillow as she tried-and failed-to stifle her sobs, muffle her piteous cries into the fabric.

"Maker, I am so _stupid!" _she groaned. "Why did I think he saw anything in me?"

She'd felt absolutely awful, _awful_ because after kissing her, Naruto had bolted without so much as a parting word, and recchid because when she'd seen him in Hightown this morning, he'd acted as though he hadn't known her at all. Even when she called out to him, he hadn't answered. Then she'd saw Isabela with him, helping him pick out the most-expensive looking baubbles and, well...the rest was history.

So here she was, bawling her eyes out into her pillow, desperate not to let anyone see her tears.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't working all that well-because neither Hawke nor the normally insensitive Carver had called her down to breakfast once they'd seen the despondent look on her face-the puffy red eyes. Bethany didn't want to accept their pity, but the alternative was mother's questing glances and Gamlen's leering looks.

Even so their little hovel was still alive with sounds of life, the clattering of dishes and equipment rising in equal measure. The family was bustling about, within good reason. Tomorrow would be Feastday. Today was the day of departure for the Deep Roads, so Marian had insisted on celebrating early.

Yes, those last few sovereigns found in Danarius's vacant mansion finally pushed them over the edge; they now had more than enough money to fund the expedition! Hawke was determined to go, as was Carver, and naturally, the former had cajoled Anders into tagging along as well. Not Bethany. Flames, she wasn't even rightly sure she _wanted _to go...

The pariah was determined not to join them, either.

Worse, still, her silver-tongued sister had somehow managed to connive all their friends into joining them for the impromptu festivities. Everyone had come; Aveline had even taken a day off to join in the celebration. Merrill's delighted cry as she received that new staff she'd been pining for was almost enough to lift her spirits. Almost, but not quite.

"Is this for me?! Hawke, how did you know?!"

"What can I say?" her sister's voice echoed beyond the door, preening. "I'm a people person. Besides, how could I not? you were making those sweet little puppy eyes at it the whole time." Muted chuckles trickled after, followed by a stiffly disapproving grunt that could only belong to Fenris. If their resident blood mage was at all put out by his stony disposition, it certainly didn't sound like it.

"Ohhh, I could just _kiss_ you!" A pause. "N-Not that I would...unless you didn't mind? Creators, I've said something horribly stupid again, haven't I?" It took all she had not to laugh. Everyone knew; it was relatively common knowledge that their little Merrill was hopelessly head-over-heels when it came to the elder Hawke.

_"Merrill."_ Marian's dusky laugh answered, slightly tipsy with wine-provided by Varric no doubt-slurring at the ends. "You're too cute. Come here." Bethany glanced at the door, imagining her elder sister making a come-hither motion with the fingers of her good hand,

"W-W-Wha...oh, you really do have soft lips...

"Hey!" Isabela cried, whining as the pair obviously did something untoward. "No fair! I don't have Naruto with me!"

More laughter.

Bethany felt her heart lurch. Then she scowled. Something snapped.

What happened next was oddly satisfying...when she was told of it.

The apostate would later be told she'd stormed out of her room like a tempest from the Fade; others said blue fire had flashed in her eyes. Varric even claimed he saw sparks shooting forth from her fingers. Isabela would laugh and a drink would later be shared between the two of them over the outburst. She still couldn't believe she'd said the words:

"He! Is! Not!_ Yours!"_

Whatever the case, to this very day, Bethany still had no recollection of those first thirty seconds. All she remembered was a dull crack as the door slammed open, and then suddenly she was standing before the aforementioned pirate. Her hand lashed out, fingers clenched, and the startled pirate dropped to the deck with a single roundhouse punch. Some said she'd knocked the Rivaini out with that punch; others claimed she simply stunned her.

Regardless of the fact, and, before anyone could say anything else, Bethany Hawke stormed out of Gamlen's little hovel.

Ignoring the cries of both friends and family at her back she stalked down the steps, headed for the docks. Angry tears glimmered at her eyes, staining the world blurry and bleak. Harsh, stinging water she daren't scrub from her eyes. Her feet angled her past the qunari compound and then, failing to find the blond at his usual roost, she retraced her steps to Hightown, uncaring for who saw her in her angry, ethereal state.

It was a very, _very_ foolish mistake.

Mana glowed from her fingers and her body, uncontrolled. Pure. Primal. She didn't care who saw, didn't care what anyone did or said. Nothing was going to stop her. Had she perhaps paid more attention, she might've noticed the way she shimmered, to the eyes of the common folk, as though she didn't completely exist in this plain. She didn't realize she'd accidentally rediscovered the Arcane Warrior, a long lost ability, because she didn't care; to the point where her anger and grief and sense of loss nearly made her suicidal.

Imagine her surprise, then, when she found him perusing the shops, humming softly, tunelessly to himself.

In one hand he clutched what looked like a small wand of some sort, stylish yet functional. In the other, he seemed to be considering a rather finely woven dress. Blue. Her favorite color. She'd been eyeing it for a week now, but with nearly every piece of gold invested in the expedition, purchasing the exquisite garment was simply out of the question.

"Hmm," he murmured, holding each item up for inspection. "Which one...

If she'd been in her right mind, Bethany might have made the connection then. Those gifts. They were for her. He hadn't been ignoring her, he'd just been too preoccupied. But she was too angry, too fierce, too _furious_ to recognize-realize-the truth of what was happening. So instead of calming down and thinking like a normal, rational human being, she reached out at him and _pushed._

The result was nothing short of spectacular.

Her force spell nearly flattened the unprepared blond, smashing his face down into the stone floor with a resounding crack. Time seemed to move very slowly after that. Something broken. Probably his nose. The sudden explosion of magic sent everyone scurrying for cover. Somehow, Naruto was standing again. He'd managed to retain his hold on the dress, though it was now stained with blood from his shattered nostrils. For a brief moment he just looked at her, stunned, a silent specter, unable to believe what she'd just done.

Was that pride in his eyes?

Then he saw her, really, truly saw her, and his eyes bulged.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed, rushing towards her. "You're bleeding mana like a cracked sieve. Come with me!"

Bethany grabbed at his wrist, locking him in place before he could drag her away. "I will not."

Naruto jerked free as though she were little more than a child. "Yes, you will!"

_"No!"_

The vehemence of her voice wiped his face clean. Muttering to himself, he wove a bit of mana into his face, repairing his bloodied nose. Then the full weight of his glare settled upon her.

"What the hell is it?" he growled, eyes flashing. "What's so important that we have to do this _right here, right now, _where everyone can see-

"Bastard!"

SLAP!

His head snapped to the side as her hand struck his face, the new strength behind her strike nearly sending it spinning off altogether. It made her feel much better, Bethany did. Unfortunately she misjudged the severity of Naruto's reaction to the blow; even as she realized what she'd done he was surging forward, hands locking around her shoulders, slamming her against the courtyard wall. Bethany gasped. There would be bruises tomorrow.

Naruto's breath hissed in her ear, rippling her body in gooseflesh.

"What was that for, 'ttebayo?!"

"You...know why!"

She was burning up against him, overcome by desire. She would talk to him, and they _would _settle this here and now, one way or another. Her heart couldn't take any more of this back and forth; the endless ebb and flow of their friendship was slowly driving her mad. No more. She didn't want to live with this pain...! It hurt too much, the idea of living without him, but living with false hope hurt even more.

Maker, she couldn't bear the thought of not having him in her life. Even if it meant having to share him...

"You said you understood me," she said quietly, fiercely. "But I don't understand you. Is this all a game to you, Naruto?" he turned away from her and she caught his face, turning it back to her. "Do you even care about me? If you do, just tell me!" the words broke, emerging as a small, weak cry as he took hold of her chin, angling her face up to his. "And if you don't, just-mmmhmm..."

He kissed her roughly before she could finish, the ferocity of his mouth driving those thoughts away. It. Was. That. Simple. Before the mage could think to properly protest his mouth found hers yet again, tongue licking at her lower lip soft as could be, begging for entry. And then she was responding, her mouth dancing in his, twining in a strange, savage waltz that left her breathless and energized all at once. Something ground against her, and a torrent of pleasure nailed at her groin, throwing her world into white.

Oh, dear, sweet Maker, they weren't even having se, and she already felt like she was about to pass out!

Her knees went weak, buckling. His hands were suddenly there, cupping her rear, lifting, urging her up before she could collapse. A soft, plaintive whimper trailed from her mouth into his. She loved this. It. Him. Bethany adored everything about this instant with him, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, the searing, volcanic heat surging wildly beneath her skin. It was...

...bliss. Pure and savage and demanding and she loved him, and it made her so happy she wanted to cry...

It was like being swept up in a storm, all thought and reason ceased to be; her arms flinging themselves round his neck, her body cleaving to his with reckless abandon. She knew not how long they spent like that, her body pinned against the wall, her legs locked around his waist, supported solely by those strong arms. It felt like hours, but more than likely, only a few minutes passed.

Passion transcended passion, her fingers fumbling clumsily at his jacket, his own grabbing great fistfuls of her rear, kneading, teasing-

Then he pulled away. She wanted to weep.

_No!_

"I do care, Beth." his voice was soft as velvet when he broke the kiss, smooth as the hand stroking her cheek. "Its just, I don't want to hurt-

"You there! _Hold!"_

The thick tamp-tamp-tamp of armored boots captured their . Oh, dear Maker, this was what he'd been trying to warn her about! Bethany disentangled herself from Naruto, battling the natural urge to bolt when she beheld the Templars. Nearly three squads full, marching down the market steps in ruthless precision. At their head stood one of their captains, a man she belatedly recognized as-

"I am Ser Karas," the red-bearded one introduced himself with a bow, dark eyes locking firmly upon Bethany. "Ser Uzumaki, step away from the apostate, and you won't be harmed."

Bethany sucked in a reflexive breath_. "Ser?"_

Naruto looked very, very irritated in that instant. "More of a title, than anything else." he muttered, cross. "They have standing orders to leave me alone." His eyes, like blue chips of diamond, cut back to the knight captain. "Isn't that right, Karas? Lets not make a scene, shall we?"

"Are you mad, man?" the templar gulped. "To defy my orders would bring the Knight Commander down on my head. All of our heads. Do you want war?"

There was a dangerous silence. Naruto hissed.

If she could've seen the thoughts flashing through his mind in that instant, she would've been most frightened indeed. When her lover-oh, how that thought made her swoon!-finally spoke, his voice was jagged; if a knife could speak, this was what it would sound like.

"What would you have me do then? Stand aside and let her be made Tranquil?"

"That's right," the templar beside him sneered. "Once you're Tranquil, you'll do anything we ask."

Naruto's gaze snapped to him. "Seriously? Where do you _get_ these guys? Do the templars actively recruits abusive, repressed men?"

Karas had the good grace to look chastened.

"Ser Alrik! I have the situation under control! You will stand down-

"I will not, Karas!" the balding man objected fiercely. "She is a wanted apostate! And he is no less dangerous! Our duty is clear!"

"We cannot touch Ser Naruto-

"Orders be damned! He _will _be brought to justice!"

"Justice," that got a humming reply from the blond. "Funny choice of words there, in the last year, we've done more _justice_ here than all of you Templars combined-

"Enough!"

Jerking away, the man backhanded his companion and raised both arms, chanted liberally for a smite. Bethany reflexively tensed up, preparing herself for the pain...until she realized she wasn't the target. A wall of holy light crashed down upon _Naruto, _the focused resolve of Ser Otto Alrik all but smashing down around his ears.

_He grimaced, but didn't fall._

"Ah," he sighed. "Thanks. I had this awful crick in my neck." At their disbelieving looks he laughed, savoring-drinking-the fear and confusion that followed. "Awwww, whats the mater. Never seen a mage resist a smite, have you? Must be so tough, having someone who can actually fight back!"

When Alrik dared to tried again, Bethany laid him out with a single force spell, flattening the man to the ground. Naruto actually snickered a little.

"See? She doesn't want to go with you. Perhaps you should just walk away, friend."

Alrik bristled.

"This is Templar business, boy!" he snapped. "The Maker will cast judgement on the both of you!"

"No, I don't think so." Naruto replied. "See, we haven't done anything wrong. Whereas you keep provoking us-

_"DIE!"_

That was when things went pearshaped.

Naruto stepped in between Bethany and the Templar and batted the man's blow aside with his shield. Alrik swung against the blow, spinning even as his strike was deflected. Naruto used that momentum to add a surge of extra stamina to his swing, bringing his gauntlet crashing around like a falling hammer.

"I appreciate your fervor, son," he said sadly, and slammed a mailed fist into the cruel man's face. "I really do." Alrik gurgled blood, swallowing his tongue. Naruto didn't stop, still moving, flowing under his counter.

"But this..." he cast his shield aside and, with his newly free hand, wrenched his mouth open.

"...is not..."He shoved his blade through his now gaping jaw, and Bethany saw the tip punch through the back of Alrik's head.

...acceptable." As Alrik sank to his knees, Naruto kicked the body hard and wrenched the blade free.

Then he turned towards the rest, baring his fangs.

"Ah, Karas," he rumbled. "Earlier, you asked me if I liked violence; if I enjoyed war." Something dark and unholy flashed in his eyes. "Allow me to answer you."

"My friends," he began, spreading his arms wide like a sheperd preaching to his flock, "I like war. My friends, I adore war. My friends, I _love_ war. I like wars of extermination. I like lightning warfare. I like bruising slugfests. I like defensive wars. I like siege warfare. I like smashing through enemy lines. I like falling back. I like attacking." He started forwards, his fist pulsating an eerie red, the fingers of that hand warping into cruel claws before their very eyes. "I like mopping-up operations. I like withdrawals. I like-

**Crunch.**

With a dull thud of broken bone and shattered sinew, his hand crunched through a cruel templar's chest and grabbed his heart. Karas shrank back. Thrask barked, his voice thundering out over the lines.

"Cut him down!"

"Ohohoho, what do we have here? Another sadist. Do you want me to kill you, too?" Naruto sang as he danced amongst them all, uncaring for his wounds. "But ah, where was I? OhQ

"In the prairies, in streets, in trenches, on grasslands...on tundra!" His hand lashed out, pulping a templar's skull. "In deserts," Limbs flew as he twirled, bathing in their blood, "On the sea, in the air, in the Fade, in the mud, in swamps...I love every possible act of warfare that occurs on the earth."

Chaos surged forth, darkening his features, his eye gleaming red as he waded into the men arrayed against them.

"I like blasting the enemy to smithereens with magic that thunders across the line of battle. My heart _leaps_ whenever an enemy is tossed high into the air and cut to pieces by a few well placed spells! I feel the warmth in my loins whenever someone screams as he flees from his foes. When they beg for their lives! For I am Chaos!"

The skies darkened over his head, red lightning crackling through the bloody clouds. He sneered.

**"And. I. Am. War."**

_Nearly three dozen templars died that day._

**A/N: Aaaaand there we go. Little slice of life, family bits in this chapter, just to remind you all what we're seeing here. The storyline continues to pan out in earnest as of next chapter! I felt inclined to introduce the beginning of Naruto's relationships with the ladies of course, and I hope you enjoyed it! Apparently he's very protective of Hawke and little Bethany. Not to mention several others. Honestly, I almost feel sorry for him. In addition, ya'll can expect and update for Witch and the Warden relatively soon! Hope you liked the little bit of NarutoxBethany here. Its so rare...and yes, Naruto met everyone! I enjoyed writing it. Did you enjoy reading it?**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would You Kindly? Let me know what ya think! ****And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_"What's this?"_

_"Just take it, dattebayo."_

_Alright. Now he was just acting odd..._

_"Naruto, I-_

_"I said take it!"_

_Bethany blinked at the box in his hand; then started as he unceremoniously thrust it into her palm. _

_"Eeeep!" she squeaked softly, fumbling with the small square of red velvet for a moment before getting it under control. Naruto was still looking at her, his back ramrod straight. Poor sod looked ready to bold at the slightest provocation she thought; and with that thought, her fingers pried open the tiny item, popping the catch. The flash of silverite caught her eyes, her dark orbs fixating upon a large, blue sapphire in the middle. Everything stopped._

_Her jaw dropped, snapped shut again out of pride, and dropped all over again. Her face colored, blushing to the roots of her hair. A heart stopped, started, stopped again._

_She was looking at a ring._

_"Its beautiful," she murmurred, stroking the shining sapphire reverently. Words alone could not hope to state her gratitude. "But I haven't gotten you anything._

_"Oh, there's one thing you could give me."_

_A blink. "And that would be?"_

_His fingers twined in hers, and she noticed, for perhaps the first time, the blond was blushing, his face positively scarlet. Maker, he was nervous! But why...? Naruto was seldom nervous; he was always so confident. So certain. So sure. He had stayed up here with her whilst the others ventured into the Deep Roads, stayed to keep her safe. Now he was flushing like a nervous schoolboy. It didn't make any sense. Unless..._

_"Your hand...in marriage."_

_Her world went sideways! Steam spouted from her ears! Her very body felt like it was boiling, a slow, hot flush crawling up from her toes to her legs, to her feet to her chest, arms, face..._

_"I..." She gulped, her throat suddenly feeling very dry indeed. "Naruto, I..._

_"Just here me out!" he blustered before she could answer. "I know it seems sudden. Hell, I'm surprised, too! But I...it just seemed right, ya know? We're good together. I like waking up next to you in the morning," her face flushed mightily at those words, "I like the words that you say, the things you cook, the stuff that you do. When you're not here, I'm lonely. Look, I know I'm babbling and ranting and I probably sound like Merrill, but please...just think about it?"_

_Bethany glanced down once more at the ring, fingering it gently._

_"I...I..._

**What will the answer be?! Stay tuned to find out! R&R! =D**


End file.
